Quatro Estações
by Arine-san
Summary: Uma fanfic de 4 capítulos explicando como Botan e Hiei acabaram ficando juntos...
1. Chapter 1

**Verão**

 **Não Há Método Melhor Para se Comunicar**

 **Too many voices, too many noises**

 **(Muitas vozes, muitos ruídos)**

 **Invisible wires keepin' us apart**

 **(Fios invisíveis nos mantendo separados)**

 **So many choices, but they're all disappointments**

 **(Muitas escolhas, mas todas são desilusões)**

 **And they only steal me away from you**

 **(E elas só me levam para longe de você)**

Hiei não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Poderia passar horas observando aquela Guia Espiritual, que sempre acompanhava Yusuke, e não se cansaria. Ele já tentara encontrar um motivo para isso, mas até então não havia uma resposta. Aquela onna era ridícula e, basicamente, não parava de sorrir e tentar agradar a todos. Sua atitude era extremamente irritante, então por que ele sempre se pegava observando-a a distância? Não tinha ilusões ou o intuito de ter algum relacionamento com ela. Sabia que seja lá o que isso fosse, era algo platônico, algo que só poderia existir em sua mente, mas alguma coisa nela parecia atraí-lo mesmo quando tentava se afastar.

Era óbvio que ele sempre se mantinha afastado dela, de maneira alguma deixaria que alguém percebesse o que se passava em sua mente. Sequer trocara dez palavras com ela desde que se conheciam; e, se falava alguma coisa, geralmente era para insultá-la. Não havia nada em comum entre eles, portanto não havia motivos para se falarem. Ele era um guerreiro poderoso, um youkai sem coração e ela... Era uma Guia Espiritual boba e alegre. Aparentemente ela pensava que ao fazer as pessoas sorrirem poderia ajudar em alguma coisa... Era um pensamento estúpido e, ainda assim, algum dia ele gostaria de se deixar envolver pela luz dela. Não pela Guia Espiritual, mas pelo que via por trás disso. Ele queria... Desejava a mulher por trás da Guia Espiritual.

A maioria das pessoas que lidavam com ela, até as pessoas de seu grupo, pareciam ver apenas uma Guia Espiritual inocente, mas, algumas vezes, ele conseguia ver um vislumbre de uma mulher inteligente e sedutora ao olhar para ela. A onna parecia ser mais do que todos os seus amigos enxergavam, mas isso era algo que, provavelmente, ele nunca poderia saber com certeza. Ela estava fora de sua alçada por inúmeros motivos. O principal deles era que anjos, mesmo que fossem anjos da morte, não se envolviam com demônios, até onde ele sabia.

* * *

 **Climb into our private bubble**

 **(Suba em nossa bolha privada)**

 **Let's get into all kinds of trouble**

 **(Vamos entrar em todos os tipos de problemas)**

Sentado na areia usando uma bermuda preta e sem camisa, Hiei ainda se perguntava como se permitira estar ali naquele dia. O que se passara em sua cabeça para concordar em ir para uma casa de praia com todos eles? Ele nem sequer apreciava o sol.

Por fim, lembrou-se do motivo que o fizera acompanhá-los.

 **Flashback**

\- Você já comprou seu biquíni, Yukina? – Perguntou Botan sorridente.

\- Ainda não, Botan. – Respondeu a youkai de gelo envergonhada. – Acho que não vou ter coragem de usar um.

\- Mas por que não? – Yukina pegou a revista que exibia vários biquínis e levou para a Guia Espiritual. As duas não sabiam que eram observadas por Hiei.

\- Eu não tenho coragem de ficar nua na frente das pessoas. – O koorime ouvia a conversa atentamente. Aquela onna pretendia andar por aí nua e queria levar sua irmã junto?

\- Você não vai estar nua. Veja... O biquíni cobre algumas partes do corpo. – Da janela, Hiei observou a revista que Botan segurava. Yukina estava certa. Aquelas mulheres estavam quase nuas. – O meu é igual a esse. – A jovem apontou para um biquíni vermelho, que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação de qualquer um. O youkai corou ao imaginá-la vestida daquele jeito. Sentiu que seu coração acelerava um pouco. A onna estava louca. Não podia sair por aí vestida desse jeito... Todos os homens que estivessem por perto teriam um vislumbre de seu corpo. – Você também pode usar um maiô. – Botan mostrou para Yukina o que era um maiô. – Viu? Com esse você fica menos exposta.

\- Tem razão, Botan. – Concordou Yukina. – Com esse, acredito que eu possa ir.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **Slide over here, let your hands feel the way**

 **(Escorregue para cá, deixe suas mãos sentirem o caminho)**

 **There's no better method to communicate**

 **(Não há método melhor para se comunicar)**

 **Girl stop your talkin', words just get in the way**

 **(Garota pare de falar, as palavras apenas atrapalham)**

 **I'll be your man**

 **(Eu serei seu homem)**

E fora dessa maneira que acabara concordando em ir à praia com eles. Não queria deixar sua irmã a mercê dos olhares de todos, mas, principalmente, não conseguiria ficar tranquilo imaginando Botan usando aquele biquíni sob o olhar de todos os homens na praia.

A jovem estava deitada de barriga para baixo ao lado dele. Ela queria se bronzear e, quando todos foram jogar bola e brincar na água, ela resolvera ficar lendo uma revista. Hiei não queria participar das brincadeiras e também não teria coragem de deixá-la sozinha vestida daquele jeito. Ele estava sentado de frente para o mar, mas seu olhar sempre se desviava para o corpo dela. Suas costas, suas coxas... Hiei tinha que manter um controle extremo sobre si mesmo para não tocá-la.

Dois homens passaram por eles e observaram todo o corpo dela. Na mesma hora o koorime franziu o cenho e encarou-os com raiva. Logo eles se afastaram, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada na bunda dela. Aquele biquíni, realmente valorizava o corpo dela. O problema era que ele não era o único a poder observar isso.

\- Você não acha que essa roupa é muito vulgar, onna? – Ele perguntou olhando para o mar. Estava tentando se controlar para não demonstrar sua raiva.

\- Não acho, Hiei. – Ela respondeu erguendo seus olhos da revista. – Você está sendo muito antiquado. – Botan não sabia de onde ele tirara aquilo, afinal seu biquíni era de um tipo comum e bem menos indecente que o que a maioria das mulheres estava usando. – Além do mais, não sabia que importava pra você que tipo de roupa eu uso ou deixo de usar.

\- Não importa. – O koorime disse encarando-a. – Só não sabia que você era do tipo que queria atrair os olhares de todos os homens da praia. – A jovem ficou indignada e sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

\- Não quero atrair o olhar de todos os homens da praia. – Ela falou sentando-se de lado e apoiando o corpo numa das mãos, ficando de frente para ele, que não conseguiu evitar e acabou olhando na direção dos seios dela. – Só o de alguns. – Botan completou com um pequeno sorriso, notando que ele a observava. Hiei corou e voltou a olhar para o mar. A jovem deitou com a barriga para cima e se espreguiçou, o koorime cerrou os punhos, juntando forças para não olhar novamente para ela.

Botan o observou enquanto ele olhava para o outro lado. Sempre o achara lindo, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de se aproximar. Parecia que sempre que tentava, o youkai se afastava dela. Não entendia o porquê dessa atitude, mas notando a forma como ele olhara para ela, talvez não a achasse tão repulsiva assim...

\- Você quer que eu passe protetor solar em você, Hiei? – Ela perguntou gentilmente.

\- Não. – Hiei ainda se recusava a olhar para ela.

\- Não seja bobo, Hiei. Se não passar protetor vai ficar com a pele ardendo mais tarde... – O youkai pareceu considerar a proposta. Teria a desculpa perfeita para estar perto dela e fora ela mesma que se oferecera.

\- Faça o quiser, onna. – Botan levantou-se sorrindo, pegou o produto e se ajoelhou atrás dele. Hiei podia sentir o calor que irradiava da pele dela. A jovem espalhava o protetor pelas costas dele, mas fazia isso bem lentamente, como se quisesse aproveitar a oportunidade para tocá-lo. Ela parecia massageá-lo enquanto passava o protetor.

O toque dela em seus ombros e em sua nuca estava deixando-o perturbado. Podia sentir que seu sangue estava fervendo. O cheiro dela o excitava. Sentir seu toque em adição a isso, lhe dava vontade de possuí-la ali mesmo. Botan deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar como o youkai mordia os lábios. Parecia estar se esforçando para não soltar nenhum ruído, o que significava que seu toque o agradava. Ela se esticou por sobre um dos ombros dele, para passar um pouco do protetor em seu braço e seus seios tocaram o corpo dele levemente. Botan sentiu que Hiei ficara arrepiado. E, portanto, fizera o mesmo no outro braço.

 **So baby come over from the end of sofa**

 **(Então, querida, chegue mais perto, saia do fim do sofá)**

 **I'll be your man**

 **(Eu serei seu homem)**

 **I'll be your man**

 **(Eu serei seu homem)**

\- Onna, você sabe o que está fazendo, não é? – Hiei perguntou ofegante. Seu coração estava disparado.

\- Talvez. – Ela respondeu num sussurro. Nunca imaginara que teria coragem de fazer algo assim, mas parece que Hiei não era o único que estava perdendo as estribeiras. A jovem agora estava com seu corpo encostado ao dele, massageando seus ombros.

\- Você tem sorte de estarmos na praia. – O koorime respondeu sentindo seu corpo tremer levemente sob o toque dela. Ela levantou, apoiando-se nos ombros dele e fazendo com que seus seios novamente tocassem seu corpo. O olhar que Hiei deixara passar por seu corpo, quando ela parara na frente dele, deixou-a completamente vermelha. Ele a devorava com os olhos. E ela imaginava como seria sentir as mãos dele tocando-a.

\- Mais tarde estaremos em casa. – Botan sussurrou de volta para ele, fazendo-o arregalar um pouco os olhos. O que aquilo significava? A onna também o queria?

\- Mal posso esperar. – O koorime respondeu novamente analisando o corpo dela dos pés a cabeça. – Só espero que não mude de ideia. – Ela ajeitou a parte de baixo do biquíni, para que a marca ficasse no lugar certo, olhando para ele. Hiei passou a língua pelos lábios. – Onna... – A jovem parecia desafiá-lo.

\- Espero que não esqueça... – Ela disse fazendo uma expressão inocente. Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

\- Impossível. – E então, sorrindo, Botan foi para a água ficar com seus amigos. O youkai ficou refletindo sobre o que acabara de acontecer enquanto ela se afastava dele. Se a onna estava tentando seduzi-lo, quem era ele para recusar a oferta?

* * *

 **So many faces starin' at their shoelaces**

 **(Tantos rostos olhando para seus cadarços)**

 **When all anyone want is to be seen**

 **(Quando todos querem ser vistos)**

 **So tonight let's be honest**

 **(Então esta noite, vamos ser honestos)**

Quando voltaram para a casa, cada um seguiu para seus respectivos quartos, pois a maioria dos quartos da casa do amigo de Kurama eram suítes. Quem ficara num quarto sem suíte, como Hiei, teria que esperar que um dos outros terminasse seu banho no banheiro comum a todos para entrar em seguida, mas o koorime tinha outros planos.

Assim que todos entraram em seus quartos, ele entrou no quarto de Botan pela sacada. A jovem, que estava de costas, levou um susto ao sentir as mãos dele percorrendo sua cintura.

\- Hiei! – Ela disse dando um pequeno pulo e se virando para ele. – Você quase me matou de susto. – A jovem continuou, falando um pouco mais baixo para não alertar seus amigos. As mãos dele continuavam em sua cintura.

\- Pensei que você havia me feito um convite, onna. – O koorime sussurrou aproximando seu corpo do dela.

\- Eu fiz. – Botan respondeu corando. – Só não imaginei que você fosse vir tão rápido. – Hiei beijou o pescoço dela e encostou-a contra a porta do quarto, pressionando o corpo da jovem com o seu.

\- Não vi motivos para esperar. – Os beijos dele continuaram descendo pelo pescoço dela até chegarem aos seios. O youkai expôs um dos seios dela e passou sua língua por ele. Botan soltou um gemido, o que fez Hiei sorrir. – Acho melhor não gemer muito alto, onna, ou acabaremos sendo interrompidos. – Ele falou para implicar com a Guia Espiritual.

\- Te odeio, Hiei. – Ela disse completamente vermelha, encostando seus seios no peito dele.

\- Vamos ver se mantém essa opinião até o fim do dia. – O koorime apertou a bunda dela e em seguida pegou-a no colo e levou-a para a cama. Afinal tinha que fazê-la mudar de opinião sobre ele, pensou sorrindo maliciosamente, antes de voltar a beijar o corpo dela.

* * *

 **We all want to be wanted**

 **(Todos queremos ser desejados)**

 **And darlin' you've got me, wantin' you**

 **(E, querida, aqui você me tem, querendo você)**

 **Everythin' that I'm tryin' to say**

 **(Tudo que estou tentando dizer)**

 **Just sounds like a work out cliché**

 **(Soa apenas como um cliché desgastado)**

\- Nossa, Botan, tentei te acordar, mas acho que você devia estar num sono muito pesado, porque nem me ouviu bater na porta. – Disse Keiko servindo a mesa do jantar.

\- Desculpe, Keiko. – Respondeu Botan envergonhada. – Acho que eu estava mais cansada do que pensei.

\- Relaxa. Está tudo bem. – Replicou a jovem. – Eu e Yukina demos conta do jantar. Hiei também sumiu a maior parte da tarde.

\- Deve ter encontrado alguma árvore boa por aqui. – Disse Yusuke de implicância. – Olha ele aí. Por onde andou, Hiei?

\- Não é da sua conta. – O koorime usava outra bermuda preta e uma camiseta azul marinho. Seu cabelo estava um pouco molhado. Parecia ter acabado de sair do banho. Assim como Botan.

\- E é isso que dormir em árvores causa às pessoas. Ficam mal humoradas. – Insistiu Yusuke rindo. – Se anime Hiei. Eu sei que você gosta de assistir "The Walking Dead" e aqui tem TV a cabo. Você vai poder assistir ao episódio novo.

\- É serio? – Perguntou Botan animada. – Estou ansiosa para saber o que vai acontecer.

\- Desde que vocês não fiquem dando spoilers pra gente. – Disse Shizuru. – Acho que só você e Hiei estão com a série em dia. Então vejam, mas não contem pros coleguinhas.

\- Pode deixar! – Respondeu Botan batendo continência de brincadeira. Todos estavam rindo com a brincadeira, exceto Hiei que olhava para ela com desejo em seus olhos. Teriam um momento a sós quando fossem assistir à série e, aparentemente, isso não era tudo que ele planejava fazer quando estivessem a sós.

* * *

 **Slide over here, let your hands feel the way**

 **(Escorregue para cá, deixe suas mãos sentirem o caminho)**

 **There's no better method to communicate**

 **(Não há método melhor para se comunicar)**

 **Girl stop your talkin', words just get in the way**

 **(Garota pare de falar, as palavras apenas atrapalham)**

 **I'll be your man**

 **(Eu serei seu homem)**

Hiei sentou numa ponta do sofá para assistir à série e Botan sentou na outra ponta. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o começo do episódio.

\- Está com medo de sentar perto de mim, onna? – Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso malicioso de canto.

\- Não, seu chato. – Botan respondeu lhe mostrando a língua. – Só quero ver a série e não sei se você vai conseguir manter as mãos longe de mim. – O koorime riu.

\- Quanta presunção. – Ele disse ainda rindo. A jovem o encarou, séria e se aproximou, sentando numa posição em que ficava de frente para ele e não para a televisão. Seu rosto estava bem próximo do dele.

\- Estou mentindo? – Ela perguntou num sussurro. Na mesma hora o youkai segurou-a pela cintura e colocou-a sentada em seu colo. Hiei passava as mãos pelas pernas dela e por suas costas. Botan riu. – Eu sabia. – Ela beijou-o na boca e ele correspondeu prontamente. Botan mexia nos cabelos dele enquanto se beijavam. – Você sabe que alguém pode entrar na sala a qualquer momento, né? – Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e se afastou para encará-lo.

\- Não me importo. – As mãos dele começaram a subir para seus seios e Botan o impediu de atingir seu objetivo.

\- Mas eu sim. Não quero que me encontrem nua nos seus braços no meio da sala. – A jovem disse com um pequeno sorriso acariciando o rosto dele.

\- Se fosse no quarto não teria problema, então? – O youkai beijou-a novamente e mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior.

\- Seu bobo, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – A mão dele estava na parte mais alta da coxa dela, quase a tocando mais intimamente. – Hiei... – Ela sussurrou em expectativa.

\- Mais tarde então, onna. – A mão dele voltou para a cintura dela. Hiei mordiscou sua orelha ao dizer isso.

\- Você está me torturando, seu youkai prepotente. – Botan respondeu quase gemendo.

\- Isso é pelo que você me fez passar na praia. Lembra? – A língua dele e seus lábios acariciavam o pescoço dela. – Você passou o protetor solar nas minhas costas, mas não parava de me tocar com seu corpo.

\- Lembro. – Botan esticou mais o pescoço para facilitar o trabalho dele. Estava sentindo um arrepio em todo o seu corpo. – Mas aquilo foi culpa sua.

\- Minha? – Hiei parou de beijar o pescoço dela para encará-la. – Como isso foi minha culpa, onna? – Perguntou com ceticismo na voz.

\- Bom... Você estava me olhando de um jeito que... Me fez sentir desejada... – Botan respondeu envergonhada, desviando os olhos dos dele. – Acho que ninguém nunca me fez sentir desse jeito. A maioria das pessoas vê apenas uma Guia Espiritual quando olha pra mim. E você... Bom, você parece ver apenas uma garota. Pelo menos foi assim que me senti todas as vezes que você me olhou hoje e nos outros dias.

\- Nos outros dias? – Hiei ficou vermelho diante do que aquilo significava.

\- É. Bom, posso estar maluca, mas às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que você está me observando à distância. – A jovem disse sorrindo envergonhada. – Mas eu acho que não estou tão enganada porque...

\- Por que, onna? – O koorime perguntou um pouco ansioso.

\- Porque eu também te observo a distância. – O sorriso dela fez com que ele sentisse vontade de beijá-la e foi o que Hiei fez. O youkai jamais imaginara que poderia estar ali, naquele momento, com ela em seu colo, beijando-a quando quisesse. Botan o abraçou e lhe deu mais um beijo no rosto. – A série já vai começar, mas antes eu queria agradecer. – Hiei correspondeu ao abraço.

 **So baby come over from the end of sofa**

 **(Então, querida, chegue mais perto, saia do fim do sofá)**

 **I'll be your man**

 **(Eu serei seu homem)**

 **I'll be your man**

 **(Eu serei seu homem)**

\- Agradecer pelo quê? – Perguntou o koorime confuso, mais uma vez lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

\- Por ter enxergado a garota. – Ela disse num sussurro e ele pôde notar, pelo cheiro, que havia algumas lágrimas nos olhos dela.

\- É difícil não ver... Você é uma garota muito sedutora. – Hiei brincou e ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro antes de se afastar e sair do colo dele.

\- E você é muito bobo. – Dessa vez a jovem sentou ao lado dele e ele envolveu-a pelos ombros. Botan o envolveu pela cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Ela estava feliz por estar junto do koorime. Não sabia quanto tempo aquilo duraria, mas planejava aproveitar cada momento que pudesse.

\- Você ainda me odeia, onna? – Hiei sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto o programa que passava antes da série acabava. – Botan riu.

\- Não vou dizer. É segredo.

\- Hm. Adoro desvendar segredos. – O youkai aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela. – Você não quer que eu te torture a noite toda para nossos amigos ouvirem seus gemidos, quer? – A jovem encarou-o sentindo seu coração acelerar.

\- Ok. Ok. – Ela respondeu rindo e beijando-o. – Não te odeio. – Hiei deu um sorriso de canto convencido. – Mas depois quero ouvir mais sobre essas formas de tortura. – Botan disse, voltando a encostar a cabeça no peito dele.

\- Pode deixar que um dia desses te dou uma demonstração completa. – Botan sentiu seu corpo vibrar em antecipação.

\- Não imaginava que você fosse tão safado, Hiei.

\- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe, onna. Mas fique tranquila. Mais tarde você vai descobrir um pouco mais. – A jovem corou.

\- Fique quieto, Hiei. Você está me deixando perturbada e assim não vou conseguir assistir à série em paz. - O koorime riu.

\- Hm. – E assim os dois ficaram em silêncio para assistir à série, embora fosse difícil manter a concentração estando tão próximos, eles sabiam que logo o episódio acabaria e poderiam voltar a pensar naquele assunto.

* * *

 **What are we all looking for?**

 **(O que todos estamos procurando?)**

 **Someone we just can't ignore it's**

 **(Alguém que não podemos ignorer)**

 **Real love drippin' from my heart,**

 **(É o amor verdadeiro pingando do meu coração)**

 **You've got me tripping**

 **(Você já me faz tropeçar)**

 **What are we all looking for?**

 **(O que todos estamos procurando?)**

Quando a série acabou, Botan estava quase adormecida nos braços de Hiei. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Parece que teriam que deixar o que planejaram para o dia seguinte. É claro que aquilo o chateava um pouco, mas queria que ela descansasse.

O youkai pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto. Ao colocá-la na cama, Hiei tentou se afastar, mas Botan, que tinha um dos braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o prendeu. Ao encará-la, Hiei notou que ela estava completamente alerta.

\- Onna, você fingiu que estava com sono? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

\- Sim. Eu queria ver o que você faria nessa situação. – A jovem respondeu sorrindo. – Fico feliz em poder dizer que você agiu como um cavalheiro. – Hiei riu enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

\- Você merecia um castigo por isso. – O koorime novamente tentou se afastar dela.

\- Não seja ranzinza, Hiei. Foi uma brincadeira. – Ela respondeu fazendo beicinho. Ele lhe deu um beijo.

\- Posso, pelo menos, fechar a porta? – Hiei perguntou enquanto suas mãos subiam por dentro da blusa dela.

\- Ah, sim! Acho melhor. – Botan soltou o pescoço dele rindo. – Por que não disse logo?

\- Eu tentei. – O youkai fechou a porta e voltou a se aproximar dela. – Onde eu estava? – a jovem puxou-o para cima de si.

\- Suas mãos estavam aqui. – Ela guiou-as para o mesmo ponto onde haviam parado antes. – Hiei riu e deixou que suas mãos subissem um pouco mais.

\- Espero que esteja preparada para ficar acordada a noite inteira. – Sussurrou para ela.

\- Isso depende do que vamos fazer. – Botan respondeu num dar de ombros, como se não se importasse. – O sorriso de canto de Hiei se alargou.

\- É surpresa, mas garanto que você vai gostar. – E, ao dizer isso, o koorime abraçou o corpo dela e começou a beijá-la. Botan sorriu por entre os beijos. Adorava surpresas.

 **So baby come over from the end of sofa**

 **(Então, querida, chegue mais perto, saia do fim do sofá)**

 **I'll be your man**

 **(Eu serei seu homem)**

 **I'll be your man**

 **(Eu serei seu homem)**

 **[I'll Be Your Man - Jason Mraz]**

 **31/10/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outono**

 **Contigo Aprendi**

 **Contigo aprendi**

 **(Com você aprendi)**

 **Que existen nuevas y mejores emociones**

 **(Que existem emoções novas e melhores)**

Botan sabia que, seja lá o que existira entre Hiei e ela, não duraria muito tempo. Na verdade, fazia três meses desde os acontecimentos na casa de praia e ela não tivera mais notícias dele. O koorime tivera que voltar apressadamente para o Makai e, desde então, não aparecera mais no Nigenkai.

A jovem tinha noção de que o que ocorrera três meses atrás, provavelmente não passara de uma atração sexual para ele, mas, por um momento, se iludira a ponto de imaginar que poderiam ter um relacionamento. Botan suspirou enquanto olhava para o teto de seu quarto, deitada na cama. Supunha que devia ser grata por ele, ao menos, ter dito que estava partindo. Isso não era muito do feitio dele.

O que lhe restava fazer era levar sua vida normalmente. Tiveram ótimos momentos juntos e ele a fizera se sentir muito desejada, mas não podia viver sua vida em função disso. Tinha que sair com seus amigos e tentar esquecer o assunto. Pensar nisso dia e noite não resolveria nada. Talvez devesse sair com outro homem. Hiei provavelmente já devia estar em outra. Não havia sentido em viver trancada em seu apartamento esperando por alguém que não voltaria. Botan suspirou novamente. Falar era mais fácil do que fazer.

* * *

 **Contigo aprendi**

 **(Contigo aprendi)**

 **A conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones**

 **(A conhecer um mundo novo de ilusões)**

Sentado no galho de uma árvore, Hiei refletia sobre o que se passara entre Botan e ele alguns meses atrás. O que vivenciaram era algo que ele sonhava há algum tempo, mas que nunca tivera coragem de expor em palavras. E quando acontecera, fora uma das coisas mais incríveis que imaginara poder ter na vida. A onna não tinha ideia de quanto ele ainda a desejava.

Logo depois do que acontecera, ele fora chamado de volta para o Makai. Mukuro parecia sempre interferir em sua vida quando ele conseguia o que queria. De qualquer forma, ele tinha que cumprir o acordo que fizera com ela. E dali a algumas semanas poderia voltar ao Ningenkai e poderia rever Botan. Estava ansioso por isso.

* * *

 **Aprendí**

 **(Aprendi)**

 **Que la semana tiene mas de siete dias**

 **(Que a semana tem mais de sete dias)**

\- Ainda bem que você parou com esse negócio de ficar em casa, Botan. – Disse Keiko enquanto elas caminhavam no shopping com Shizuru e Yukina. – Você perdeu vários passeios.

\- É verdade. – Concordou Yukina. – Semana passada fizemos um piquenique no templo da Genkai... Não foi a mesma coisa sem você.

\- Desculpem. Não estava me sentindo muito bem. – A jovem explicou com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas agora, podem ter certeza que vou a todos os lugares que vocês me chamarem.

\- Percebeu que não adianta ficar em casa esperando por ele? – Perguntou Shizuru e Botan parou de andar, chocada.

\- Ele quem, Shizuru? – Ela indagou constrangida. Todas olhavam para ela.

\- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Botan. – Disse Keiko um pouco constrangida pela amiga. – Havíamos combinado que não íamos falar sobre isso... – Ela lançou um olhar para Shizuru, repreendendo-a. – Mas nós sabemos sobre você e Hiei. – A Guia Espiritual encarou-as de boquiaberta.

\- Como vocês descobriram? – Perguntou Botan sentando-se num banco que estava próximo a elas, e todas a acompanharam.

\- Mesmo que vocês tentassem disfarçar, dava pra notar que sempre sumiam ao mesmo tempo durante o período que ficamos na casa de praia. – Respondeu Shizuru dando de ombros.

\- E, bom, dava pra notar os olhares entre vocês. – Falou Yukina com um sorriso doce. – Era tão bonitinho. – Botan não conseguiu se conter e sorriu diante do comentário da youkai.

\- É, pode até ser. Mas ele teve que voltar para o Makai e eu não soube mais nada dele... – A jovem disse com um suspiro.

\- É uma situação horrível mesmo. Quando Yusuke some desse jeito, às vezes fico desesperada e sem vontade de sair também. – Disse Keiko compreensiva.

\- Mas o importante é não se deixar abater desse jeito. – Completou Shizuru. – Ficar deprimida não vai ajudar em nada. – Yukina assentiu com a cabeça. – Afinal, o que há entre vocês? São namorados ou algo do tipo?

\- Não sei o que somos. – Botan falou angustiada. – Esse é o problema. Hiei disse que tinha que voltar para o Makai, mas não falou mais nada. Estou assumindo que tudo não passou de algo momentâneo. Não posso ficar esperando por ele, se nem sei se devo esperar.

\- Concordo com você. – Disse Keiko levantando animada. – O que precisamos é arrumar um encontro pra você. Você precisa sair com outros rapazes pra ter certeza de que quer esperar por Hiei.

\- Bom... Teve um Guia Espiritual que me convidou para sair... – Disse Botan envergonhada.

\- Têm Guias Espirituais homens? – Perguntou Yukina surpresa.

\- Têm sim, Yukina. Não são muitos, mas têm. – Explicou Botan.

\- E o que você respondeu? – Indagou Shizuru, curiosa.

\- Que eu tinha que pensar. – Botan respondeu dando de ombros. Não era grande coisa. Afinal, Masaru já a convidara para sair algumas vezes, mas ela sempre recusara.

\- Agora você já tem uma resposta. – Keiko falou enquanto a puxava pela mão. – Vamos comprar um vestido novo para você usar no encontro. – E assim as quatro seguiram seu caminho pelo shopping.

* * *

 **A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías**

 **(A fazer maiores minhas contadas alegrias)**

\- Você não devia tê-la deixado da maneira que deixou, Hiei. – Disse Kurama com as costas apoiadas na árvore em que Hiei estava sentado.

\- Do que está falando? – Perguntou o koorime surpreso.

\- De Botan. – Hiei desceu da árvore e encarou Kurama. – Você certamente não pensou que ninguém mais havia notado o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, não é? – Hiei recuperou a compostura e deu de ombros.

\- Isso não é problema seu ou de mais ninguém.

\- É verdade, Hiei. Não é problema meu nem dos outros, mas, pelo que ouvi dizer, você não deu sequer uma explicação a ela quando partiu. – Hiei sentiu seu coração palpitar. Então a onna conversara sobre isso com alguém. – Você acha que essa foi a atitude correta?

\- Não preciso me explicar a você.

\- Não. Mas deveria ter se explicado para ela. Botan está sofrendo. – O koorime ficou reflexivo. Não tinha a intenção de magoá-la, mas não estava acostumado a dar explicações.

\- Acho que você está exagerando. – Ele não queria acreditar no que Kurama dizia. Se aquilo fosse verdade, ele não conseguiria ficar em paz no Makai. – Eu sou um youkai e ela uma Guia Espiritual, não é como se nossas vidas fossem tão curtas quanto a de um humano comum. Três meses não são nada.

\- Você tem que se lembrar que Botan já foi uma humana e que eles não veem as coisas dessa maneira. – Disse Kurama com um pequeno sorriso diante da inocência de Hiei. – Ainda mais mulheres. – O koorime pôde notar que seu amigo se divertia ao vê-lo nessa situação.

\- De qualquer forma não posso voltar agora. A onna vai ter que esperar. – Ele disse como se não se importasse muito com o fato.

\- Resta saber se ela vai esperar por você, Hiei. – Respondeu Kurama com um sorriso irônico e em seguida partiu. Hiei franziu o cenho e voltou a subir na árvore. "O que esse desgraçado quis dizer?" Ele se perguntou. "Será que a onna estava interessada em outra pessoa?" Aquele pensamento o angustiou tanto que nem sequer conseguiu dormir naquela noite... Ou nas próximas...

* * *

 **Y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendi**

 **(E ser feliz, eu contigo aprendi)**

\- Ai, Keiko. Não sei se devo ir com esse vestido. – Disse Botan à amiga pelo telefone. – Não acha muito ousado para um primeiro encontro? – A jovem se olhava no espelho, avaliando o vestido.

\- Para com isso, Botan. O vestido é lindo e ficou perfeito em você. – O vestido era roxo, ia até a parte de cima dos joelhos, a saia era um pouco rodada. A parte de cima do vestido era um tomara que caia, o que deixava uma parte das costas dela, nua. Ela usava um salto alto preto. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e usava apenas um colar e uma pulseira prateados combinando com seus brincos. – Você sabe que só está arrumando uma desculpa para não ir.

\- Eu sei. – Ela concordou com um suspiro. – É só que... Não sei se isso que eu quero. Eu... Sinto falta dele. Não quero sair com outro. – Botan não estava feliz se arrumando para encontrar Masaru. Não escolhera aquele vestido pensando nele. Não deixara seus cabelos soltos para agradá-lo. Fizera tudo aquilo pensando em Hiei.

\- Já conversamos cobre isso, Botan. – Insistiu Keiko. – O encontro de hoje é só para você ter certeza se deve ou não esperar por ele. Você não precisa beijar o Masaru nem nada disso. Você sabe que não é obrigada a fazer nada.

\- Tem razão. – Ela concordou mais tranquila. – Eu... – Nesse momento a campainha tocou. – Tenho que ir. Ele chegou.

\- Boa sorte. – Disse Keiko antes de desligar.

* * *

 **Contigo aprendi**

 **(Contigo aprendi)**

 **A ver la luz del otro lado de la luna**

 **(A ver a luz do outro lado da lua)**

Fazia quatro dias desde que Kurama fora falar com ele e Hiei não conseguira mais dormir. Ficava apenas olhando para a lua, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la. Era lua nova. A onna lhe explicara que mesmo quando era lua nova havia uma lua no céu, a única diferença era que o lado não iluminado da lua ficava voltado para a Terra.

Gostara dessa explicação porque aquela lua era como ele. Havia um lado que não era visível tão facilmente, mas que ele pensava que a onna havia enxergado. Talvez tivesse se enganado.

Não podia deixar as coisas como estavam. Teria que ir ao Ningenkai escondido e explicar a ela que logo voltaria. Se o que Kurama dissera fosse verdade, talvez não tivesse motivos para voltar depois.

* * *

 **Contigo aprendi**

 **(Contigo aprendi)**

 **Que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna**

 **(Que sua presença, não a troco por nenhuma)**

Masaru a levara a um restaurante muito bonito e bem qualificado. Havia pratos de diversas culturas, o que a agradava, já que adorava experimentar coisas novas, mas o fato de estar ali com uma pessoa que não a atraia, não a ajudava a se animar. Demorou um pouco, na opinião de Botan, mas o jantar acabou e eles saíram do restaurante.

\- O que achou da comida, Botan? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, tentando ser agradável.

\- Muito boa. – Respondeu a jovem com um pequeno sorriso, andando ao lado dele.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer ir ao cinema? – Masaru perguntou esperançoso.

\- Tenho. Desculpe, mas só quero ir pra casa. – Ela explicou envergonhada.

\- Tudo bem. – Ele disse resignado, mas ainda esperançoso. – Podemos ir ao cinema outro dia. – Eles chegaram à entrada do apartamento dela. Botan sentiu-se mal pelo que estava causando no rapaz.

\- Não podemos. – Botan falou angustiada. – Sinto muito, Masaru. Sei que não devia ter te dado falsas esperanças, mas não podemos sair novamente. – Masaru ouvia tudo atentamente. – Eu tentei dar uma chance a nós, mas não consigo gostar de você desse jeito. Sinto muito mesmo e espero que você possa me perdoar por tomar o seu tempo. – Por um momento ele ficou apenas em silêncio e Botan pensou que o rapaz fosse ficar furioso com ela. Mas, por fim, ele deu um sorriso resignado.

\- Eu que devo pedir desculpas, Botan. Não deveria ter insistido tanto. – Masaru respondeu, e a jovem soltou o ar que estava prendendo. – Você não pode se obrigar a gostar de mim e nem eu quero que alguém goste de mim dessa maneira. – Algumas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela.

\- Obrigada. – Botan deu um abraço nele. – Muito obrigada mesmo por compreender.

\- Só espero que ele não seja um idiota. – Disse Masaru quando se afastaram.

\- Quem? – Perguntou Botan corando.

\- O cara que roubou seu coração. – A jovem olhou para o chão encabulada. – De qualquer forma, espero que você seja feliz. – Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela antes de ir embora.

* * *

 **Aprendí**

 **(Aprendi)**

 **Que puede un beso ser mas dulce y mas profundo**

 **(Que um beijo pode ser mais doce e mais profundo)**

Quando entrou em seu apartamento Botan suspirou e encostou a cabeça na porta. Aquele encontro fora um fracasso. Só conseguira pensar em Hiei e só Deus sabia quando o veria novamente. Estava se sentindo patética. Tudo que precisava naquele momento era de um banho e de uma boa noite de sono.

\- Quem era aquela cara? – Perguntou uma voz em meio às sombras. Botan se virou assustada e deixou a chave cair no chão. Seu coração estava acelerado. Identificou alguém sentado em seu sofá. – Onna, eu fiz uma pergunta. – Hiei estava furioso. Jamais pensara que Kurama estivesse tão certo. Quando a vira andando pelas ruas com aquele sujeitinho, pensara em matá-lo, mas tinha certeza de que Botan o odiaria por isso.

\- Hiei? – Ela perguntou ainda em dúvida e apertou o interruptor para acender a luz. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Como entrou?

\- Você ainda não respondeu a pergunta, onna. Quem era aquele cara? – Botan ficou indignada. Quem ele pensava que era para sumir por meses e aparecer de repente em sua casa, questionando-a sobre as pessoas com quem saia.

\- Não é da sua conta. – Ela disse cruzando os braços na frente do peito. – Quem você pensa que é para vir aqui tirar satisfações comigo? – Hiei estreitou os olhos. Ele usava suas costumeiras roupas pretas. – Você não é meu dono.

\- Onna... – Hiei levantou e se aproximou dela rapidamente. Logo a imprensou contra a porta com seu corpo e pareceu estar sentindo o cheiro de sua pele. – Por que sinto o cheiro dele em você? – Botan ficou vermelha, tanto pelo contato entre eles quanto por suas palavras, e o empurrou.

\- Isso é problema meu. Onde esteve durante esses três meses? – Ela perguntou com raiva pelas atitudes dele. – Se tem tanto interesse em saber da minha vida, devia ter se mantido por perto. – Hiei analisou-a de cima a baixo detalhadamente, fazendo a jovem ficar mais envergonhada. Sentia-se quase nua sob o olhar perscrutador dele.

\- O que planejava ao sair de casa vestida desse jeito? – Ele perguntou um pouco irritado. Aquela roupa deixava as pernas dela completamente expostas e seus seios também estavam bem denotados pelo decote. Será que ela planejara seduzir aquele idiota? – Não me lembro desse vestido. – Com certeza ele teria notado se já a tivesse visto com aquela roupa.

\- É novo. – A jovem respondeu afastando-se da porta e indo até a cozinha para beber um pouco d'água. – E, como já disse, o que planejo é problema meu. O que está fazendo aqui? – Estava feliz por vê-lo novamente e tivera que fazer um esforço descomunal para não beijá-lo assim que o vira, mas tinha que se manter firme. Não podia deixá-lo pensar que seu comportamento estava certo.

\- O que acha que estou fazendo aqui, onna? – Ele perguntou indo para a cozinha também. Ele havia tirado sua capa, portanto ela podia ver seus músculos quando se aproximou dela de braços cruzados.

\- Não sei. – A jovem disse desviando os olhos dos dele.

\- Parece que você se esqueceu do que aconteceu entre nós. – Hiei respondeu sério. Botan fitou-o boquiaberta.

\- Eu esqueci? Fui eu quem sumiu por três meses e não mandou nenhuma notícia? Hein, Hiei? – Ela perguntou batendo o dedo indicador contra o peito dele. – Fui eu? – Encarando-o de tão perto, Botan percebeu que fora uma má ideia se aproximar. Os olhos dele percorriam seus ombros, que estavam expostos e desciam até seus seios.

\- Então, na primeira oportunidade, você tratou de arrumar outro? – Botan ficou vermelha e voltou a se afastar dele.

\- Não arrumei outro. – Ela se explicou encarando o chão a sua frente. – Apenas... Não ia ficar em casa esperando você mandar notícias... Se, por acaso, fosse mandar notícias. – Botan se encostou contra a pia. – Como eu poderia saber se o que aconteceu entre nós significou algo para você? – Hiei podia notar que ela estava angustiada. – Como eu poderia saber se devia esperar por você... Se você ia voltar pra mim? – Ele voltou a imprensá-la com seu corpo.

\- Você acha que vou pra cama com todas as mulheres que encontro? – Ela sentiu um arrepio quando os lábios dele tocaram seu pescoço. – Acha que eu permito que qualquer uma se aproxime tanto de mim? – As mãos dele estavam em sua cintura. – Youkais de fogo só se deixam envolver quando acreditam que vale a pena. – Botan arregalou os olhos, estava surpresa com o que ouvia. Hiei continuava beijando seu pescoço. – Quando acham que algo sério está acontecendo... Quando sentem que vão enlouquecer se não tomarem uma atitude. – A jovem nunca ouvira falar nisso. – O koorime a encarou fixamente. – Não me envolvo levianamente, onna.

\- Hiei... – Botan não sabia o que dizer. Nunca soubera muito sobre youkais de fogo. – Eu... – Ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beijou apaixonadamente. Ele a apertou contra si. Estava com as mãos nas costas dela. – Senti sua falta. – A jovem sussurrou no ouvido dele.

\- Não pareceu. – Hiei respondeu mordiscando a orelha dela. – Já estava saindo com outro. – Botan gemeu ao sentir uma das mãos dele apertando seus seios.

\- Eu estava tentando esquecê-lo. – Ela se contorceu tentando ficar mais próxima do koorime. Hiei deixou que seus dentes passassem suavemente pelo pescoço dela e se aproximassem de seus seios.

\- E conseguiu? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso irônico ao senti-la arfar quando baixou um pouco o decote do vestido para ter acesso direto a seus seios.

\- Não. – As mãos de Hiei foram para as coxas dela e começaram a subir até chegar à bunda. Ele apertou-a e enterrou o rosto em seus seios. – Pare de me torturar, Hiei. – Ela pediu gemendo. Queria que ele a levasse para a cama naquele instante.

\- Ainda posso sentir o cheiro dele em você. – O youkai beijou os ombros dela e voltou a atacar seu pescoço. – Foi para ele que você se arrumou desse jeito? – As mãos dele brincavam com a barra de sua calcinha. Ele ameaçava tocá-la, mas não o fazia.

\- Não. Me arrumei pensando em você. Só conseguia pensar em você a noite toda. – Hiei forçou seu corpo contra o dela e Botan pôde sentir sua excitação. Queria tocá-lo, mas ele não se afastava dela. Só deixava que ela o sentisse por sobre as roupas. – Por favor, Hiei. Eu quero você agora. – Ela implorou. O koorime se afastou do corpo dela e deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Mas não vai ter, onna. – Botan quase chorou de agonia.

\- Não faça isso comigo, Hiei. – Ela ajeitou seu vestido e se aproximou dele, mas Hiei deu dois passos para trás. A jovem sabia que ele a estava torturando, mas também sabia que ele a desejava. Era visível. – Por favor. Preciso de você.

\- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de sair com aquele sujeito. – Hiei sorriu e se colocou do outro lado do sofá quando Botan voltou a se aproximar. Para completar a cena, ele tirara a camisa, deixando seu corpo à mostra para perturbá-la mais ainda. A jovem sentiu um arrepio ao vê-lo sem camisa depois de tanto tempo.

\- Eu já disse que sinto muito. – Ela explicou angustiada. Queria sentir os beijos dele em seu corpo novamente. – Não aconteceu nada demais. Eu só dei um abraço nele. – Hiei estreitou os olhos. – O que aconteceu logo depois de eu dizer a ele que não poderia haver nada entre nós. – As mãos do koorime foram para o fecho de seu cinto. Aquilo só deixou Botan mais excitada.

\- Por que não poderia haver algo entre vocês, onna? – Hiei perguntou tirando o cinto e começando a abrir sua calça.

\- Porque... – O olhar de Botan estava fixo nos movimentos dele.

\- Por que, onna? – O youkai parou o que fazia, o que fez a jovem voltar a encará-lo. – Por quê? – Ele insistiu.

\- Porque eu sou sua. – Ela disse por fim, parecendo tirar um peso de suas costas. – Eu sou só sua. – Hiei olhava para ela aliviado. Nem ele sabia que aquela era a resposta que queria ouvir, mas agora estava certo de que era a resposta certa.

\- Tire o seu vestido, onna. – Ele pediu de onde estava, observando-a atentamente. Botan deu um pequeno sorriso e virou de costas. Esticando o braço para trás ela conseguiu abrir o fecho do vestido, que caiu no chão na mesma hora. Agora ela estava apenas de calcinha, já que não usava sutiã. – Olhe pra mim. – Botan se voltou para o youkai. Seus cabelos cobriam os seios, impedindo-o de admirá-la por completo. – A jovem fingiu que ia tirar o cabelo da frente de seu corpo e pôde notar como Hiei parecia desesperado para vê-la nua.

\- Acho que vou só tomar um banho e me deitar. – Ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso. – Você devia fazer o mesmo. – Botan apontou para a calça dele. Hiei estava muito excitado e parecia prestes a atacá-la. Ela virou as costas para ele e pôde ouvir o grunhido que ele soltou antes de ir atrás dela. A jovem correu em direção ao banheiro, mas antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, sentiu os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura. – Não. – Ela brincou. – Me larga, Hiei.

\- Nunca, onna. – Ele respondeu beijando a nuca dela e apertando seus seios. Botan ainda estava de costas para ele. As mãos dele deslizaram pela barriga da jovem e uma delas foi parar dentro de sua calcinha. – Botan gemeu quando Hiei a tocou. – Quer que eu pare? – Ele perguntou esfregando seu corpo no dela enquanto a tocava.

\- Não. Por favor. – Hiei sorriu ao ouvir os gemidos dela, que chamava seu nome. Sentira muita falta daquilo.

* * *

 **Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo**

 **(Que posso partir, amanhã mesmo, deste mundo)**

Quando Botan acordou ainda estava nos braços dele no chão da sala. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Não conseguiram nem chegar ao quarto. Hiei parecia estar num sono pesado. Quando o vira no dia anterior, achara que parecia estar cansado e a forma como dormia até àquela hora provava isso. O que será que ele passara no Makai?

Botan acariciou o rosto dele. O youkai parecia uma criancinha naquele momento. Tranquilo, como se não tivesse preocupações. Erguendo um pouco seu corpo, Botan se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Isso pareceu despertá-lo.

Hiei ficou um pouco confuso por um momento, mas bastou olhar para ela e tudo voltou a fazer sentido.

\- Onna... – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso de canto, aproximando seu rosto do dela para beijar seus lábios. Botan correspondeu ao beijo, aproveitando para abraçá-lo. Quando se separaram, ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele e o apertou contra si. Não queria se separar dele nunca mais. – Preciso voltar para o Makai. – Hiei falou receoso. Sabia que Botan não gostaria de ouvir isso.

\- Por quê? – A jovem perguntou, voltando a encará-lo, com uma expressão de tristeza.

\- Porque fiz um acordo com Mukuro. Prometi que trabalharia três meses para ela em troca da minha Hirui Seki. Preciso ficar lá até o final do mês. – Botan parecia estar prestes a chorar. – Falta pouco tempo, onna. Só mais duas semanas.

\- Promete que vai voltar pra mim dessa vez? – Ela pediu fazendo um biquinho. Hiei riu e voltou a beijá-la.

\- Prometo. Não precisa fazer essa cara. – Botan voltou a sorrir e estendeu o mindinho para ele.

\- Jura, juradinho? – Perguntou séria. O koorime encarou-a do mesmo jeito e entrelaçou seu dedo mindinho ao dela.

\- Juro, juradinho. – Repetiu, dando um beijo na testa dela.

Desde que a conhecera sentira-se parte de algo, mas não sabia explicar exatamente o que isso significava para ele. Agora sabia que Botan era seu lar. Sempre voltaria para ela.

 **Y contigo aprendi**

 **(E com você aprendi)**

 **Que yo nací el día que te conocí**

 **(Que nasci no dia em que te conheci)**

 **[Contigo Aprendí – Luis Miguel]**

 **03/11/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inverno**

 **Como um Anjo Poderia Quebrar meu Coração?**

\- Onna, temos que conversar. – Disse Hiei repentinamente numa noite quando voltara para casa.

Agora ele ia para a casa dela todos os dias ao voltar do Makai. Desde que a vira tendo um encontro com outro, ele voltava para ela todas as noites. Botan ficou um pouco surpresa no começo. Nunca havia planejado morar com alguém, mas, aos poucos, fora se acostumando; e agora já achava impossível viver sem vê-lo todos os dias.

\- O que aconteceu, Hiei? – A jovem perguntou preocupada sentando-se à mesa da cozinha. Se iam ter uma conversa séria, ela preferia estar sentada a acabar caindo, por seus joelhos estarem tremendo. O youkai parecia angustiado. Botan jamais o vira assim. Puxando-o pela mão, ela fez com que ele também sentasse numa cadeira. – Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo.

\- Mukuro me pediu em casamento. – Hiei disse sem conseguir encará-la.

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou surpresa. – Como assim? De repente?

\- Claro que foi de repente, onna. Por que acha que estou tão surpreso?

\- Mas por que ela te pediu em casamento? Por que agora? – O que tudo aquilo significava? Será que Hiei mantinha um relacionamento com Mukuro e outro com ela?

\- Foi discutido no Makai que se ela tivesse um marido teria mais credibilidade diante dos demônios... E, por algum motivo, ela decidiu que eu seria um bom partido. – Botan tentava manter sua respiração normal, mas sentia que estava hiperventilando. – Onna... Botan, se acalme. – Hiei pediu segurando o braço dela. Ele jamais a vira assim.

\- Como você quer que me acalme, Hiei? – Botan perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você me diz que uma mulher... Uma mulher, que não sou eu, te pediu em casamento, e quer que eu fique calma? – As lágrimas caiam pelo rosto dela. – Ela sabe que... Que temos um relacionamento? Ela sabe que você tem uma... Namorada? – Eles nunca haviam definido o que eram um para o outro, mas a jovem sabia que o amava e que ele gostava dela. Não podia afirmara que Hiei a amava, mas se não amasse, por que continuava indo até ela?

\- Ela sabe. – Explicou Hiei preocupado. – Ela sabe que eu... – Ele quase dissera que a amava. – Que você e eu estamos juntos. Ela não se importa e o pior...

\- O que, Hiei? – Botan perguntou desesperada. – O que pode ser pior que isso? – O koorime passou o polegar pela bochecha dela para limpar as lágrimas e manteve a mão em seu rosto.

\- Mukuro disse que vai matá-la se eu não casar com ela. – A jovem prendeu o fôlego, chocada. – E depois vai me caçar até que consiga me matar também. – Botan soltou o ar e começou a chorar abertamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Quando tudo estava indo tão bem, aquilo acontecia e estragava a felicidade deles. – Onna... – Hiei não sabia o que dizer. Nunca passara por esse tipo de situação. Ver Botan chorando daquela maneira só o deixava com mais raiva de Mukuro.

 **If I should stay**

 **(Se eu ficasse)**

 **I would only be in your way**

 **(Eu apenas ficaria no seu caminho)**

 **So I'll go but I know I'll think of you**

 **(Então eu vou, mas sei que vou pensar em você)**

 **Every step of the way**

 **(A cada passo do caminho)**

\- O que você disse pra ela? – Perguntou Botan soluçando.

\- Eu disse que iria pensar e que tinha que falar com você. – Aquelas palavras fizeram a jovem sorrir. Jamais imaginara que o ouviria dizer algo do tipo.

\- Mas não temos opção, Hiei. – Ela limpou o rosto e fez um esforço para se controlar. – Se você não casar com ela, Mukuro vai matá-lo e... Não posso suportar a ideia da sua morte. Não posso me imaginar levando sua alma para o Reikai. Mesmo que ela conseguisse me matar, provavelmente o senhor Emma me daria outro corpo e eu nunca poderia viver sabendo que causei a sua morte. – Botan acariciou o rosto dele suavemente. – Você deve se casar com ela.

\- O que está dizendo, onna? – Perguntou Hiei levantando da cadeira, indignado. – Então você sugere que eu simplesmente aceite as vontades de uma louca? Não quero me casar com Mukuro. Não quero ter que beijá-la ou... – O koorime engoliu em seco. Só de pensar em ir para a cama com Mukuro ao invés de ir com a onna, o deixava enojado.

 **And I will always love you**

 **(E eu sempre vou te amar)**

 **I will always love you**

 **(Eu sempre vou te amar)**

 **You, my darling you**

 **(Você, meu querido, você)**

\- Você não está sendo racional, Hiei. – Disse Botan também se levantando e se aproximando dele. – Você tem que pensar no que é melhor para você. – Ela pediu tentando sorrir. – Se casar com Mukuro terá mais poder do que jamais imaginou. Lembra que você queria mais poder? – O koorime achava que Botan havia perdido o juízo. Logo ela estava dizendo aquele tipo de coisa? Ela não devia incentivá-lo a seguir seu coração ou algo assim?

\- Onna, você não pode estar falando sério. Você realmente acha que minha busca por poder me levaria a casar com alguém que desprezo? – O youkai olhava para ela com um pouco de raiva. – Quem você acha que eu sou? – Botan começou a chorar novamente.

\- A única coisa que me importa é que você vai continuar vivo! – Ela gritou.

\- O que você chama de vida, eu chamo de inferno. – Hiei respondeu se aproximando dela.

 **Bitter sweet memories**

 **(Memórias agridoces)**

 **That is all I'm taking with me**

 **(Isso é tudo que estou levando comigo)**

 **So goodbye, please, don't cry**

 **(Então adeus, por favor, não chore)**

 **We both know I'm not what you, you need**

 **(Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você precisa)**

Hiei segurou o rosto dela e a beijou. Botan correspondeu avidamente. Talvez aquele fosse um dos últimos beijos que trocariam. Ele encostou-a na pia e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela.

\- Como pode sugerir algo desse tipo, onna? – Ele perguntou espalhando beijos pelo pescoço e rosto dela. Botan gemeu quando ele segurou sua cintura e novamente pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. A jovem podia sentir a excitação dele.

\- Só quero que você fique bem, Hiei. – Ela respondeu afastando um pouco seu rosto do dele. – Eu...

\- Você tem certeza de que eu vou conseguir viver bem com uma mulher sendo que estarei pensando em outra? – Hiei indagou olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. – E você? Você pode me dizer que vai ficar bem? – Novas lágrimas caíram dos olhos da jovem. Sempre quisera ouvir aquelas palavras vindo dele, mas elas chegavam num momento péssimo.

 **I hope life treats you kind**

 **(Espero que a vida te trate com gentileza)**

 **And I hope you'll have all you've dreamed of**

 **(E espero que você tenha tudo o que sonhou)**

 **And I wished you joy and happiness**

 **(E te desejo diversão e felicidade)**

 **But above all this, I wish you love**

 **(Mas acima de tudo, te de desejo amor)**

\- Hiei... Com o tempo você pode começar a gostar dela... A amá-la... – Botan tentava conter os soluços. – Além disso, sabemos que ela combina muito mais com você do que eu. Eu sou apenas uma Guia Espiritual fraca e vocês dois são guerreiros poderosos. Eu... – Hiei voltou a calá-la com um beijo.

\- Não vou ficar ouvindo essa bobagem, onna. – Hiei rasgou a blusa dela e beijou seus seios, fazendo-a gemer. – Mukuro pode ir para o inferno. Não vou deixá-la. – A próxima peça de roupa que ele rasgou foi o sutiã dela. – Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas não vai me convencer. Você é minha! Não quero outra onna. – Botan se deixou levar para a cama. Já tomara sua decisão e sabia o que devia fazer, mas podiam ter, ao menos, uma última noite juntos.

* * *

 **And I will always love you**

 **(E eu sempre vou te amar)**

 **I will always love you**

 **(Eu sempre vou te amar)**

 **[I Will Always Love you – Whitney Houston]**

No dia seguinte Hiei acordara e encontrara um bilhete de Botan na mesa de cabeceira. Ela voltara para o Reikai e só voltaria para seu apartamento quando ele partisse. A Guia Espiritual também o informava que depois que ele voltasse para o Makai não deveria retornar ao Ningenkai, pois se ele fizesse isso de nada adiantaria, já que ela simplesmente iria para o Reikai, onde ele não poderia alcançá-la. Hiei ficara furioso e estava prestes a rasgar o bilhete quando viu a observação na parte de trás. "Espero que algum dia você consiga me perdoar, Hiei, mas eu te amo demais para vê-lo morto."

Aquelas palavras o deixaram irritado e feliz ao mesmo tempo, mas a raiva prevaleceu e ele acabou dando um soco na parede e abrindo um buraco nela.

\- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, onna? Como pode me dizer algo assim e me deixar sozinho? – Ele gritou com as paredes antes de se vestir. Se era aquilo que ela queria, ele casaria com Mukuro. E faria questão de lhe mandar fotos do casamento.

Por um momento pensou em jogar fora o bilhete, mas aquela era uma das poucas coisas que tinha dela. Antes de sair, Hiei notou que havia uma foto dela num porta retrato sobre a estante da sala. Ele também levara a foto dela. Maldita onna!

* * *

Fazia quase uma semana que Hiei partira e Botan voltara para casa. Sequer tivera ânimo para mandar consertar a parede que ele estragara. A jovem só conseguia pensar nele junto com Mukuro e chorar. Seus amigos a convidavam para sair, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria voltar a ser a mesma, ainda mais faltando apenas alguns dias para o casamento dele. Kurama dissera que o casamento ocorreria no fim de semana, dali a dois dias.

Botan mal conseguia se alimentar. Fizera o que achava que seria o melhor para eles, mas naquele momento preferia estar morta a ter que passar por aquilo. Sabia que jamais conseguiria esquecê-lo. E também sabia que sempre sentiria seu coração se partindo quando ouvisse falar no novo casal do Makai.

 **I heard her face was white as rain**

 **(Ouvi dizer que o rosto dela é branco como a chuva)**

Será que Mukuro era mais bonita que ela? Algumas pessoas diziam que o rosto dela era lindo. Talvez Hiei já estivesse satisfeito com sua nova onna. Além de bonita era forte e poderosa. Era muito melhor do que ela, provavelmente, em tudo.

 **[Your face is white as rain]**

 **(Seu rosto é branco como a chuva)**

O que Botan estava pensando quando bolara aquele plano idiota? Agora ele estava ali, parado na divisão entre o Makai e o Ningenkai, sem poder alcançá-la. Algumas pessoas achavam que ele e Mukuro faziam um belo casal. Muitos diziam que ela era bonita, mas só tinha um rosto que ele queria ver todos os dias.

 **Soft as a rose that blooms in may**

 **(Macio como uma rosa que floresce em maio)**

Será que Hiei poderia ser tão volúvel assim? Ela não podia acreditar. O koorime já tivera a oportunidade de ficar com mulheres muito mais bonitas que ela e não o fizera... Mas isso não queria dizer que ele a amava. Botan começou a chorar novamente. Odiava quando esses pensamentos surgiam em sua mente, mas não conseguia evitá-los. Ela sabia que estava vivendo aquela situação por sua própria culpa, e também sabia que não conseguiria aceitar que ele morresse por ela, mas nesses momentos deixava de ser racional. Nesses momentos a única coisa que queria era estar nos braços dele e esquecer todo o resto.

 **[Soft as a rose in may]**

 **(Macio como uma rosa em maio)**

O rosto de Botan não saia da sua cabeça. Algumas vezes chegava a vê-la perto de si. Parecia estar enlouquecendo. E faltavam apenas dois dias para seu casamento. Como poderia beijar a boca de Mukuro se não queria apagar o gosto da boca de Botan da sua? Hiei bateu a cabeça em uma árvore. Se algum dia conseguisse vê-la novamente, diria tudo o que achava daquela situação patética em que ela os colocara.

 **He keeps her picture in a frame**

 **(Ele mantém a foto dela numa moldura)**

Será que já haviam tirado uma foto como um casal? Provavelmente havia uma foto enorme na entrada do castelo de Mukuro, com os dois felizes e sorridentes. Devia haver fotos por todo o castelo para que todos pudessem ver como eles seriam felizes.

 **[I keep your picture]**

 **(Eu mantenho sua foto)**

Apesar do que todos pudessem dizer ou pensar, Hiei mantinha a foto de Botan, que surrupiara da casa dela, em sua mesa de cabeceira. Mukuro podia estar obrigando-o a casar com ela, mas não podia controlar seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Deitado em sua cama, olhando para a foto, ele pensava em como ela estaria naquele momento... Talvez já tivesse marcado um encontro com aquele idiota do Reikai.

 **And when he sleeps he calls her name**

 **(E quando ele dorme, chama o nome dela)**

Botan acordou chorando. Tivera um pesadelo horrível. No sonho Hiei estava fazendo amor com ela e, sem mais nem menos, chamara por Mukuro. Será que eles já haviam ido para a cama juntos? Será que Mukuro era melhor que ela nisso também? Mais lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. Ele não podia ter dormido com ela...

 **[I only call out your name]**

 **(Eu chamo apenas seu nome)**

\- Hiei... – Botan estava chamando-o. Será que já era a hora do café?

\- Onna... – Ao abrir os olhos, Hiei levou um susto. – O que faz aqui, Mukuro? Será que ainda não percebeu que não a quero em meu quarto?

\- Você ainda é meu noivo, Hiei. – Respondeu a youkai furiosa por ouvi-lo chamando pela outra. – Precisa experimentar seu terno para o casamento.

\- Se é só isso, pode se retirar. – O koorime disse mal humorado, voltando a fechar os olhos. – Farei isso mais tarde.

\- Pretende voltar a dormir para sonhar com sua "onna"? – Ela indagou sarcástica.

\- É melhor do que perder meu tempo com você. – Hiei só ouviu quando Mukuro saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força.

 **I wonder if she makes him smile**

 **(Imagino se ela o faz sorrir)**

\- Botan, você é muito boba. – Disse Keiko rindo de algo que a Guia Espiritual dissera. Botan Sabia que sua amiga estava tentando animá-la, mas aquilo só fez com que pensamentos horríveis surgissem em sua mente.

\- Será que ela o faz sorrir? – Keiko podia notar o quanto Botan estava angustiada, assim como Shizuru e Yukina. O olhar no rosto da jovem era de desespero.

\- Botan... – Sussurrou Yukina segurando a mão dela. – Tente não pensar assim...

 **[She doesn't make me smile]**

 **(Ela não me faz sorrir)**

Mukuro estava contando alguma piada suja para seus convidados e Hiei permanecia sério. Se aquilo era uma amostra do que estava por vir durante seu casamento com ela, o koorime sabia que não teria motivo algum para rir. Ele mexia em seu prato, sem vontade de comer.

 **The way he used to smile at me**

 **(Da maneira que ele costumava sorrir para mim)**

\- Ele sempre sorria para mim. – A jovem continuou. – Sei que vocês quase nunca o viram sorrir, mas Hiei tem um sorriso lindo. Assim como você Yukina. – As lágrimas começaram a cair e Yukina a abraçou. Shizuru fora buscar um copo de água com açúcar para a Guia Espiritual e Keiko não sabia o que poderiam dizer para animá-la.

 **[I only smile at you]**

 **(Eu só sorrio para você)**

\- Você está tão sério, Hiei. – Disse Mukuro para irritá-lo. – Nunca dá um sorriso.

\- Talvez eu não tenha nenhum motivo para sorrir estando perto de você. – Ele respondeu friamente, surpreendendo os convidados.

 **I hope she doesn't make him laugh**

 **(Espero que ela não o faça rir)**

\- Eu espero que ela nunca o faça rir. – Soluçou Botan bebendo a água com açúcar que Shizuru lhe entregara. Yukina acariciava as costas dela. – Não seria justo.

\- Não diga essas coisas, Botan. Você sabe que não deseja realmente isso. – Disse Keiko com uma expressão de pena. Sabia que também ficaria assim se perdesse Yusuke.

 **[She doesn't make me laugh]**

 **(Ela não me faz rir)**

\- O que você disse, Hiei? – Ela perguntou indignada. Como ele ousava falar daquele jeito com ela na frente de seus subordinados?

\- A verdade. Não vejo graça em você. – O koorime respondeu jogando o guardanapo na mesa e se levantando. – Com licença.

 **Because his laugh belongs to me**

 **(Porque o riso dele pertence a mim)**

\- Sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas eu não iria suportar saber que ele está rindo com ela. Ele só deveria rir comigo. – Apesar de ainda estar triste, Botan havia se acalmado.

\- Vamos, Botan. Está na hora de você se deitar. – Disse Shizuru ajudando-a a ir para o quarto. – Uma boa noite de sono vai lhe fazer bem.

 **[My laugh belongs to you]**

 **(Meu riso pertence a você)**

Hiei parou no meio do corredor do castelo e olhou para a paisagem. Lembrou de uma vez em que vira as estrelas com Botan. Ela lhe explicara que existia uma constelação de dragão no céu e eles ficaram tentando encontrá-la durante horas.

Aquela lembrança trouxera um pequeno sorriso ao rosto dele. Essa era a única maneira de fazê-lo sorrir naquele lugar tenebroso.

 **How could an angel break my heart?**

 **(Como um anjo poderia quebrar meu coração?)**

Ela não imaginara que, mesmo sendo uma decisão sua, seu coração se quebraria... Sabia que sofreria por não poder tê-lo mais perto de si, mas ela já estava num ponto em que estava odiando sua vida. Em que preferia morrer a permanecer daquele jeito.

 **[You are my heart]**

 **(Você é meu coração)**

Preso naquele castelo, Hiei sentia que não possuía mais coração. A onna era seu coração e, sem ela, voltaria a ser amargurado e infeliz. A morte parecia ser melhor do que aquele destino. Preferia que Mukuro o matasse, pois assim poderia ver Botan ao menos uma última vez, quando ela fosse guiar sua alma até o Reikai.

 **Why didn't he catch my falling star?**

 **(Por que ele não pegou minha estrela cadente?)**

Ela não podia se entregar tão fácil. Talvez devesse impedir o casamento. Pensou Botan saindo da cama, animada pela primeira vez em uma semana. Precisava falar com Koenma. Ele tinha que dar um jeito para que ela entrasse no casamento. Botan tomou um banho rápido e seguiu em direção ao Reikai em seu remo.

 **[I will catch your star]**

 **(Eu vou pegar sua estrela)**

\- Não vou me casar com você, Mukuro. – Disse Hiei ao entrar no quarto da Youkai.

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou chocada. – O que está dizendo, Hiei? Ficou louco? Planeja morrer então?

\- Você só pode me matar uma vez, Mukuro. – Ele deu de ombros.

\- Você quer dizer que prefere morrer a viver sem aquela "onna"? – A youkai se sentia ultrajada.

 **I wish I didn't wish so hard**

 **(Eu desejo não ter desejado tanto)**

\- Não posso fazer isso, Botan. – Respondeu Koenma. – Você sabe o que aconteceria se eu quebrasse o acordo entre o Reikai e o Makai? Seria a declaração de uma guerra. – Botan começou a chorar. – Sinto muito, Botan. Gostaria que as coisas não fossem assim.

\- A culpa é minha. Eu entendo. – A jovem levantou e foi em direção a porta. – Obrigada mesmo assim. – Então era isso. Ela nunca mais seria feliz.

 **[Don't wish so hard]**

 **(Não deseje tanto)**

\- Sei que você não vai entender, Mukuro, mas antes dela eu não sabia o que era ser feliz. Ser realizado. Completo. Mas agora eu sei. – Concluiu o koorime resignado. – Lembra aquele vazio que você viu nos meus olhos logo que nos conhecemos? Esse vazio não existe mais. Ela preencheu.

\- Você está apaixonado, Hiei... – Mukuro olhava para ele chocada. Não achava que Hiei fosse capaz de algo assim.

\- É. – Ele disse com um sorriso triste. – E agora que conheço esse sentimento, viver sem ele, não tem sentido.

 **Maybe I wished our love apart**

 **(Talvez eu tenha desejado nosso amor, separado)**

Ela fora completamente idiota e agora não havia mais volta, provavelmente Hiei estava prestes a se casar com Mukuro e ela nunca mais poderia beijá-lo, sentir seu corpo tocando o dele, ouvir sua respiração enquanto faziam amor, sentir seu cheiro... Tudo aquilo estava perdido para sempre.

 **[Love falls apart]**

 **(O amor desmorona)**

\- Não entendo. – Disse Mukuro por fim.

\- Também não entendo. – Respondeu Hiei. – Mas é assim que é. Eu amo a onna. – A youkai olhava para ele perdida.

\- O que espera que eu faça? – Ela perguntou angustiada.

\- Que me deixe voltar para ela. – Ele falou simplesmente. Naquele momento já não se importava com o que pudesse lhe acontecer, só queria ver sua onna.

\- E o casamento?

\- Mukuro, você sabe que nunca seríamos felizes juntos. – Hiei disse constatando o óbvio. – Você pode casar com qualquer outro youkai e assim terá cem por cento mais de chance de sucesso do que teria comigo.

 **How could an angel break my heart?**

 **(Como um anjo poderia quebrar meu coração?)**

Botan resolveu tomar outro banho, mas dessa vez ficaria na banheira. A única coisa que lhe restava naquele momento era se lamentar e ficar se lembrando dos vários momentos que tiveram juntos, inclusive naquela banheira. Adorava sentir as mãos dele deslizando por seu corpo quando tomavam banho juntos. Deu um pequeno sorriso e encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira.

 **[Your tender heart]**

 **(Seu coração terno)**

\- Pensei que tudo que você queria era mais poder. – Disse Mukuro encarando-o.

\- Houve uma época que era assim. – Ele respondeu lembrando-se de seu passado. – Mas em algum momento tudo mudou e não consigo mais viver sem ela. Se eu tiver que abrir mão do poder que tenho por ela, é isso que farei. Esse é o tanto que a amo. – Mukuro olhava para ele boquiaberta. – Acho que nem eu havia percebido o quanto a amava até hoje. – A youkai estreitou os olhos para ele.

\- Vá embora antes que eu mude de ideia, Hiei. – Por um momento o koorime não entendera o que ela quisera dizer. – Vá para sua onna. Suma daqui. – Ela não precisou repetir mais uma vez. Quando piscara, ele já havia desaparecido.

* * *

 **Ohh my soul is dying, it's crying**

 **(Oh minha alma está morrendo, está chorando)**

 **I'm trying to understand**

 **(Estou tentando entender)**

 **Please help (please help me)**

 **(Por favor, me ajude [Por favor, me ajude])**

Botan recomeçara a chorar na banheira. Não conseguia deixar de imaginar Hiei com Mukuro em todas as situações que eles já tinham vivido.

\- Eu te odeio, Hiei! – Ela disse com a cabeça encostada em seus joelhos que estavam dobrados a sua frente. – Eu te odeio! – Por que ele tivera que entrar em sua vida? Por que tivera que se envolver com ela se um dia seria levado embora.

\- Então teremos que mudar isso, onna. – Ela ergueu a cabeça assustada. Agora tinha certeza de que ficara louca. Estava ouvindo a voz dele em sua cabeça. Mas ao olhar para o lado vira o youkai arrogante que dominava seu coração e seus pensamentos.

\- Hiei... Não pode ser. – O koorime se aproximou da banheira e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

 **How could an angel break my heart?**

 **(Como um anjo poderia quebrar meu coração?)**

\- Sou eu, onna. – Ele disse segurando o rosto dela com a mão direita. A jovem deitou a cabeça na mão dele e as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

\- Mas como você pode ser real? – Botan também tocou o rosto dele e, ao tirar a mão da água, acabara molhando a camisa dele. – Você deveria estar se casando agora.

 **[I'd never broke your heart]**

 **(Eu nunca quebraria seu coração)**

\- Eu sei. Também não estou acreditando que estou aqui com você. – Hiei disse com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Mas então Mukuro vai matá-lo. – Ela falou segurando-o pela camisa. – Você não pode morrer. Tem muito ainda que viver. Mas... Eu não posso viver sem você... – A jovem tentava segurar o choro... E estava falhando miseravelmente.

\- Vale a pena morrer por você, onna. – Respondeu o koorime antes de beijá-la. Botan agarrou-o pela nuca e correspondeu o beijo. Parecia que suas vidas dependiam daquele beijo.

 **Why didn't he catch my falling star?**

 **(Por que ele não pegou minha estrela cadente?)**

\- Como você pôde pensar que estava tomando a decisão certa ao me afastar de você? – Ele perguntou com um olhar magoado, quando se afastaram. – Você achou que minha reação ao saber disso seria qual? – Hiei segurava a nuca dela e puxava seus cabelos levemente. – Acho que eu ia pensar: "Vou sentir falta dela"? Pois minha reação não foi essa... – Botan o encarava fixamente e podia notar que o fizera sofrer. – Eu quero que você saiba exatamente qual foi minha reação. Jurei que se algum dia a visse novamente diria para você. – Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela. – Essa é minha reação. – Botan ouvia atentamente. – Eu não gostei dessa decisão. Não gostei de você se escolher. – Ele sabia que a jovem só fizera aquilo tudo por não querer vê-lo morto. – E não gostei da ideia de não ver você, minha onna... Nunca mais. – Botan prendeu o fôlego ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Hiei a considerava mais do que ela imaginava. – Isso me magoou. Isso doeu.

\- Eu queria que você fosse feliz. – Ela disse tentando se justificar, embora soubesse que estava errada. – Eu pensei que com o tempo...

\- Você já sabia que eu não seria. Eu disse a você. – Ele continuou, encarando-a, sério. – Você sabia que eu não queria casar com Mukuro e mesmo assim...

\- Eu te amo, Hiei. – Disse Botan puxando-o para perto dela. – Agora sei que prefiro morrer com você, a passar pelo que passei na sua ausência. – Ela disse encarando-o com um olhar apaixonado antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

\- Eu também te amo, onna. – Ele disse por fim. Botan arregalou os olhos. – É verdade. Eu te amo. – Hiei beijou o rosto dela delicadamente. – Te amo. – Beijou seus olhos. – Te amo. – Beijou sua boca. – Prometo amar tudo em você para sempre.

 **[I'd catch your falling star]**

 **(Eu pegaria sua estrela cadente)**

\- Jura? – Ela perguntou chorando, mas dessa vez chorava de alegria.

\- Juro. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Levando em conta que temos apenas algumas horas de vida antes de Mukuro nos matar, devemos aproveitar o máximo possível. – Hiei entendeu o recado e se levantou para pegá-la no colo, de dentro da banheira. Ele não se importou por suas roupas ficarem encharcadas. Tudo que importava era poder sentir o corpo dela perto do seu.

 **I wish I didn't wish so hard**

 **(Eu desejo não ter desejado tanto)**

Ele foi andando até o quarto beijando-a e sentindo os dedos dela passeando por seus cabelos.

\- Nós não vamos morrer, onna. – Ele disse quando a pousou na cama.

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

\- Mukuro me libertou. – Ele explicou enquanto tirava sua camisa molhada e a jogava no chão.

\- Mas por quê? – Botan não se importava de fato com o motivo, desde que estivessem juntos, mas estava curiosa.

 **[You never wished too hard]**

 **(Você nunca desejou tanto)**

Hiei se colocou por cima do corpo dela e Botan o envolveu com suas pernas e o beijou.

\- Acho que ela finalmente entendeu que eu nunca poderia fazê-la feliz e que eu não a amava e nunca amaria. – Ele disse beijando o corpo dela.

\- E como ela soube disso? – Será que aquela mulher tentara seduzir Hiei? Pensou Botan furiosa. Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar a linha de pensamento que a jovem seguia.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, onna. Nem ficar com ciúme. – A jovem ficou envergonhada e Hiei beijou sua boca. – Eu disse para ela o que eu sentia por você. – Botan ficou boquiaberta. Já ficara chocada quando ele revelara seus sentimentos para ela, imaginar que ele fizera isso para outra pessoa, era quase absurdo.

 **Maybe I wished our love apart**

 **(Talvez eu tenha desejado nosso amor, separado)**

\- Acho que até ela teve que admitir que não havia nada a fazer diante disso. Ela nunca conseguiria apagar você da minha mente. – Botan sorriu apaixonada. Hiei e ela poderiam continuar vivendo juntos e apaixonados. Ele a amava mais do que ela ousara imaginar. Voltou a beijá-lo e arqueou seu corpo para que pudesse sentir sua pele contra a dele.

 **[We're not apart]**

 **(Não estamos separados)**

\- Então você nunca mais vai me deixar? – Ela perguntou enquanto ele fazia uma trilha de beijos do seu pescoço até a barriga.

\- Nunca. – Hiei sentira muita falta dela, de seu cheiro, seu corpo, seus sorrisos, seus gemidos... – Nunca, onna. – Ele voltou a aproximar seu rosto do dela. – Preciso torná-la completamente minha. – Botan sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele queria se unir a ela pelo ritual dos youkais. Aquela seria uma ligação que ninguém poderia quebrar. Nunca.

\- Sim. – Ela sussurrou arqueando seu pescoço para ele. Hiei lambeu a área que morderia, abrindo caminho para suas presas. Botan gemeu quando sentiu os dentes dele em sua pele. Havia algo orgástico naquilo tudo. Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer de prazer e logo sentia o mesmo, quando ela mordera seu pescoço para completar o ritual. Agora estavam conectados para sempre e apenas a morte poderia separá-los. Ele teria a eternidade para viver com ela, pensou sorrindo e voltando a beijar o corpo dela.

Botan sabia que Hiei jamais a teria abandonado de livre e espontânea vontade. Ele jamais quebraria seu coração. Estava feliz por estar certa daquela vez; e poder sentir os beijos dele e ver seu sorriso novamente. Não poderia ser mais feliz do que naquele momento, ao saber que ele era só seu e que ela era só dele. Mas teriam muito tempo parar pensar nisso tudo. A única coisa que queria agora era se entregar a ele por completo.

 **How could an angel break my heart?**

 **(Como um anjo poderia quebrar meu coração?)**

 **[How Could an Angel Break my Heart – Toni Braxton feat. Babyface]**

 **01/11/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primavera**

 **Meu Anjo**

\- Por favor, não. Não me deixe. – Hiei acordou assustado. Botan parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Estava desesperada e o koorime podia notar que ela chorava. Hiei segurou seu braço e a jovem tentou se afastar dele, mas ele insistiu e, por fim, conseguiu acordá-la.

A Guia Espiritual sentou na cama e olhava para os lados, confusa, como se não soubesse onde estava. Depois olhou para ele, angustiada.

\- O que aconteceu, onna? – Hiei perguntou preocupado. Nunca vira a jovem tão assustada. Botan o abraçou firmemente e o youkai notou que ela tremia, quando correspondeu ao abraço.

\- Não me deixe, Hiei. – Ela pediu ainda chorando, com o rosto encostado no pescoço dele.

\- Não vou a lugar algum. – Ele disse abraçando-a com mais força. Então o medo dela era que fossem separados novamente? Que ele a deixasse? Isso nunca aconteceria.

\- Promete? – Hiei se afastou um pouco para poder encará-la. O koorime limpou suas lágrimas e deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu prometo. – A resposta do youkai pareceu acalmá-la um pouco.

\- Eu te amo, Hiei. – Botan disse antes de beijá-lo. O koorime correspondeu ao beijo e voltou a abraçá-la.

\- Eu também te amo, onna. – As palavras dele fizeram-na sorrir e Hiei notou que ela voltava a ficar sonolenta em seus braços.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – Ela sussurrou antes de cair no sono novamente.

* * *

 **Alguns Dias Depois**

\- Não sei mais o que fazer, Yukina. – Disse Botan quando foi visitar a amiga. – Esse pesadelo fica se repetindo o tempo todo. Não sei mais como justificar isso para Hiei sem dizer a verdade. – Ela bebeu um pouco de chá e suspirou.

\- Mas por que você não pode contar a verdade a ele, Botan? – Perguntou a youkai, preocupada.

\- Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Tenho medo da reação dele. – Ela explicou.

\- Botan, tenho certeza que meu irmão vai ficar feliz ao saber que vai ser pai. – Falou Yukina com um sorriso.

\- Tenho certeza de que ele vai ser um ótimo pai. – Concordou Botan com um pequeno sorriso. – Só tenho receio que ele pense que fiz isso com o intuito de prendê-lo e que queira me deixar.

\- Acho que você está subestimando o Hiei. Ele nunca faria isso.

\- Eu sei. – A jovem suspirou novamente. – No fundo eu sei disso... Só preciso pensar numa maneira de contar tudo a ele.

\- É melhor que seja antes da barriga crescer. – Botan caiu na gargalhada com a amiga.

\- Tem razão.

* * *

\- Estou achando o comportamento da onna esquisito. – Hiei comentou com Kurama.

\- Esquisito como? – Perguntou o Youko franzindo o cenho.

\- Não sei. Ela passa mal toda hora e tem tido muitos pesadelos. – Explicou o koorime. – Quando a questiono, ela muda de assunto. Não sei se devo pressioná-la a me responder ou...

\- Acho que você devia conversar com ela. – Disse Kurama preocupado. – Não acho que você deva pressioná-la, mas você está preocupado e ela é sua companheira. Você tem o direito de saber se algo grave está acontecendo com ela. Afinal vocês moram juntos...

\- Hm... – Hiei falou reflexivo. Falaria com ela naquela noite mesmo.

* * *

\- Eu sei, Keiko. – Disse Botan ao telefone, sentada no sofá. – Eu vou falar com o Hiei. Estou pensando na melhor maneira de dizer. – A jovem ficou ouvindo o que sua amiga dizia durante algum tempo. – O meu medo é que ele não goste da notícia, Keiko. Só isso. Eu sei. Vou tentar falar com ele logo... Ok. Tchau.

\- O que você tem que me contar, onna? – A jovem deu um pulo no sofá e olhou para Hiei assustada.

\- Quando você chegou, Hiei? – Ela perguntou envergonhada.

\- Onna, o que está acontecendo? O que você não quer me contar? – Hiei perguntou com o cenho franzido. Estava furioso.

\- Você estava escutando minha conversa atrás da porta? – A Guia Espiritual estava indignada.

\- Botan, não tente mudar de assunto. Eu apenas entrei em casa. – Ele respondeu parado na frente dela. A jovem ficou surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome. Ele nunca a chamava pelo nome. – E se não tivesse feito isso, quanto tempo mais você continuaria mentindo pra mim?

\- Eu não menti pra você! – Ela gritou, levantando do sofá.

\- E o que foi isso que acabei de ouvir? Hã? – O koorime gritou de volta. – Você disse que tinha algo a me contar, mas estava protelando. O que é, onna? – As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto dela.

\- Eu... – Hiei ficou perturbado ao ver as lágrimas dela. Não gostava de vê-la chorando. Mas achava que tinha o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo. Como poderiam continuar vivendo na mesma casa com aquele mistério entre eles?

\- Onna... Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo. O que há de tão grave? – Ele indagou sentando no sofá. Parecia cansado daquela discussão. – Você... Você está querendo me deixar ou algo assim? – Botan ficou boquiaberta. – É aquele cara com quem vi você saindo?

\- Hiei... – A Guia Espiritual estava chocada com a possibilidade que passara pela cabeça dele. – Eu nunca faria isso. Eu já disse por que sai com Masaru e nós quase não nos falamos mais. – Ela sentou ao lado dele e segurou seu braço. – Eu te amo. Nunca poderia trocá-lo por outro, Hiei.

\- Então o que está acontecendo? O que é tão terrível que eu não posso ficar sabendo? – O koorime indagou frustrado.

\- Eu estou grávida. – Hiei encarou-a com os alhos arregalados.

\- O quê? – Botan assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu estou grávida. Vamos ter um filho. – O youkai desviou seus olhos dos dela e ficou olhando fixamente para a mesa de centro da sala.

\- Há quanto tempo...? – Hiei não conseguiu concluir a pergunta. Estava surpreso com a notícia.

\- A médica disse que já estou com dois meses e meio de gravidez, mas eu só descobri há cerca de uma semana. – O koorime não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar. Ele seria pai. Seria o pai de uma criança.

\- E por que eu não poderia saber disso? – Hiei perguntou recuperando-se de seu estupor. – O que pretendia fazer? Esperar até a hora do parto pra me contar?

\- Não... – Botan baixou a cabeça envergonhada. – Eu não sabia como dizer e... Fiquei com medo que você pensasse que eu planejei isso sem falar com você antes... Eu não sei exatamente o que estava pensando.

\- O que você achou que eu faria? Bater em você? Largar você e o bebê? – O youkai ainda estava tentando digerir as informações que recebia. Botan chorava e não conseguia responder. – Pra você estar com tanto medo de me contar... Seus pesadelos eram sobre isso? – Ele indagou finalmente juntando as peças. – Botan, se você acha que sou um monstro ou algo do tipo, não entendo porque ainda está comigo. – Hiei levantou do sofá e se dirigiu para a porta.

\- Aonde você vai? – Ela perguntou chorando desesperada.

\- Preciso pensar. – Respondeu o Koorime abrindo a porta. Tinha que conversar com alguém sobre aquilo tudo.

\- Você vai voltar quando? – A jovem indagou num sussurro.

\- Não sei. – E assim Hiei saiu do apartamento deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

 **Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body**

 **(Não poderia ficar longe do seu corpo, nem por apenas um dia)**

\- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – Disse Botan chorando ao telefone.

\- Mas, Botan... – Respondeu Shizuru tentando acalmá-la. – Pelo que você me disse, ele vai voltar.

\- Eu sei, mas agora ele me odeia. – A jovem estava desesperada.

\- Hiei não te odeia, Botan. Mas acho que ele ficou magoado por você não confiar nele. – Botan sabia que aquilo era verdade e também não sabia explicar porque tivera tanto medo de contar a ele. – Acho que... Ele já provou várias vezes que estaria aí para você. Sei que a gravidez te deixou um pouco irracional... Mais que o normal... – A Guia deu um pequeno sorriso em meio às lágrimas. – Mas se você explicar tudo a ele, tenho certeza de que Hiei vai te perdoar. Ele te ama, você sabe.

\- Eu sei... Obrigada por me ouvir, Shizuru. – Disse a Guia Espiritual já mais calma.

\- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar de novo. Agora tente se acalmar. Não faz bem para o bebê, você ficar nessa agitação toda.

\- Ok. – Ela concordou, mas sabia que não conseguiria se acalmar totalmente até que Hiei voltasse. – Vou tentar.

* * *

 **Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love**

 **(Não iria querer ser arrastado para longe da única que amo)**

\- E então, Kurama, o que acha disso? – Perguntou Hiei, ainda furioso, após contar tudo que acontecera.

\- Não sei, Hiei. – Respondeu o amigo, tentando entender a situação do lado da jovem. – Você realmente acha que ela tinha medo de você abandonar ela e o bebê? – O koorime ainda estava se acostumando à ideia de que havia um bebê em toda aquela história.

\- Eu já falei sobre os pesadelos dela. Ela sempre tem pesadelos em que eu a deixo... – Hiei olhou pela janela do quarto e viu um homem brincando com o filho do outro lado da calçada. Ele seria um pai... Será que conseguiria ser um bom pai? Ou será que seu filho também teria medo dele?

\- Pelo que você me disse, ela estava com medo de você achar que ela planejara tudo às escondidas. Acho que esse pesadelo era sobre isso, Hiei. – O koorime o encarou com um olhar questionador. – Talvez Botan achasse que você fosse ver isso como uma traição ou algo do tipo, já que vocês nunca haviam conversado sobre isso... Claro que ela devia ter te contado, mas a mente é algo que, muitas vezes, transforma uma situação comum em algo irracional. – Hiei parecia mais calmo ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. – Mulheres grávidas ficam cheias de hormônios que mexem com todo o organismo delas... Pode ser que isso seja a explicação de todo esse temor.

\- Mas e se não for isso? E se ela realmente tiver medo de mim? – O youkai parecia desolado. Aquele pensamento era devastador.

\- Não creio que seja isso, Hiei. Pra ela estar te aturando, mesmo sendo mal humorado do jeito que é... Tenho certeza que Botan te ama. – Respondeu Kurama sorrindo para o amigo. Hiei estreitou os olhos para ele, mas não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso de canto. – De qualquer forma, você só vai descobrir a verdade quando conversar com ela.

* * *

 **After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you.** **I promise to.**

 **(Depois de tudo que passamos, vou te compensar.** **Eu prometo.)**

 **And after all that's been said and done,**

 **(E depois de tudo que foi dito e feito,)**

 **You're just the part of me I can't let go**

 **(Você é a parte de mim, que não posso deixar ir embora)**

 **[Hard to Say I'm Sorry – Chicago]**

Hiei entrou em casa silenciosamente. Olhou ao redor da sala e estava tudo escuro. Provavelmente Botan estava deitada no quarto, ele começou a seguir para lá, quando ouviu um grunhido vindo da direção do sofá. Se aproximou e encontrou a jovem adormecida ali. O koorime sacudiu a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela provavelmente ficara ali esperando por ele e acabara pegando no sono. Por um momento ele pensou se deveria levá-la para o quarto ou não, não queria acordá-la... Mas, por fim, decidiu que era melhor colocá-la na cama. Pegou-a no colo e ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta.

\- Hiei? – Botan perguntou ainda confusa.

\- Hm. – Ele concordou e então a jovem o abraçou firmemente e beijou seu rosto.

\- Me desculpe, Hiei. Eu fui uma idiota. Não sei o que estava pensando. – O koorime parou de andar para poder encará-la. Botan começou a chorar. – Por favor, me desculpe. Eu sei que você vai ser um ótimo pai e eu não tinha medo que você me batesse ou algo do tipo. Eu só... Não sabia se você queria ter filhos... Achei que pudesse pensar que eu estivesse agindo contra a sua vontade e que fosse ficar com raiva de mim por isso. – Hiei voltou para o sofá e sentou-se com a jovem em seu colo.

\- Onna, eu nunca pensaria algo assim. – Botan voltou a abraçá-lo, chorando. – Não precisa chorar...

 **When I first saw you, I already knew**

 **(Quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu já sabia)**

 **There was something, inside of you**

 **(Que havia algo dentro de você)**

 **Something I thought that I would never find**

 **(Algo que eu achei que nunca iria encontrar)**

 **Angel of Mine**

 **(Meu anjo)**

\- Então, você não está com raiva de mim? – Ela perguntou receosa, voltando a encará-lo.

\- Eu fiquei com um pouco de raiva, sim. – O youkai respondeu acariciando a barriga dela. – Mas não por causa do bebê. Fiquei com raiva porque você mentiu pra mim. O problema é que eu amo você. Eu já sabia que você era louca e, aparentemente, você me perturba mais do que eu achava possível. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso também e Botan baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Hiei segurou o queixo dela e fez com que a Guia Espiritual voltasse a encará-lo. – Mas eu quero passar cada minuto dessa loucura com você. – As lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos dela, embora Botan tentasse sorrir. – Já disse que não precisa chorar, onna.

\- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu ainda chorando e esfregando os olhos, como uma criança. – Mas agora estou chorando de felicidade. – O koorime riu.

\- Kurama falou alguma coisa sobre hormônios da gravidez. – A jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Se você já me acha louca agora, não vai querer ficar comigo até o final da gravidez. Não vai me suportar. – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto tentava controlar o choro.

\- Segundo o livro que Kurama me deu, a pior fase dessa coisa de hormônios é durante as doze primeiras semanas e quando estiver perto do bebê nascer. – Hiei comentou tirando o livro do bolso e mostrou a ela. O livro era: "O que Esperar quando estiver Esperando". A jovem pegou o livro. – Acho que consigo dar um jeito de sobreviver. – Botan riu e olhou para ele, apaixonada. Hiei sempre estava surpreendendo-a. Mesmo quando ela falhava, ali estava ele, animando-a.

\- Você está mesmo lendo esse livro? – Ela perguntou folheando-o.

\- Hm. E também vou ler os outros que ele vai trazer. – O koorime afirmou dando de ombros.

\- Mas por quê? – A Guia Espiritual achava a atitude dele linda, mas jamais pensara que Hiei fosse querer saber tanto sobre o assunto.

\- Eu... Hm... Fiquei sabendo que vou ser pai. – Ele respondeu envergonhado. – Acho melhor aprender mais sobre o assunto. – Botan colocou o livro sobre o sofá e aproximou seu rosto do dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

\- Eu já disse que você é o youkai mais perfeito, compreensivo e fofo desse mundo? – Hiei negou com a cabeça. – Então estou dizendo agora. Eu te amo, Hiei. – Ela o beijou avidamente e começou a puxar a camisa dele para tirá-la.

\- Onna, nós devíamos estar fazendo isso agora? Não quero prejudicar... – Botan voltou a beijá-lo e se sentou de frente para ele em seu colo.

\- Não causa nenhum dano ao bebê fazer sexo durante a gravidez, Hiei. Muito menos a mim. – Ela disse rindo, abrindo a calça dele.

\- Aparentemente a gravidez também está te deixando um pouco mais assanhada que o normal, onna. – Quando a jovem conseguiu abrir sua calça, Hiei gemeu ao sentir seu toque.

\- Não sei se é só culpa da gravidez... Eu sempre quero você. – O koorime tirou o sutiã dela.

\- Ouvi dizer que as grávidas têm muitos desejos... Quem sou eu para negá-los? – Ele disse beijando seus seios. Botan riu novamente. A melhor parte das brigas era quando eles faziam as pazes.

* * *

 **I looked at you, Looking at me**

 **(Eu vejo você olhando para mim)**

 **Now I know why they say the best things are free**

 **(Agora eu sei por que dizem que as melhores coisas são de graça)**

 **I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine**

 **(Eu vou te amar, garoto, você é tão perfeito)**

 **Angel of mine**

 **(Meu anjo)**

Botan havia cochilado, mas Hiei permanecia acordado. Ele a levara para a cama e se deitara ao lado dela e agora a observava. Observava principalmente sua barriga. Agora que ele pudera parar e observá-la direito, podia notar que estava um pouco mais redondinha que o normal. Seu filho ou filha estava ali dentro. Ele acariciou a barriga dela e podia jurar que sentia o youki do bebê.

A Jovem se remexeu e acordou ao sentir seu toque.

\- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou sonolenta.

\- Sentindo o bebê. – Botan fez menção de se sentar, mas Hiei a impediu. Estava olhando para a barriga dela, concentrado.

\- Você consegue ouvir os pensamentos dele? – Perguntou a jovem ansiosa.

\- Não sei. Estou tentando. – O koorime explicou. – Não sei se um bebê é capaz de exprimir pensamentos... Acho que estou captando sensações.

\- O que ele está sentindo? – Botan estava emocionada com a situação.

\- Parece estar tranquilo, como se dormisse confortavelmente. Não consigo captar muito. – Hiei começou a afastar sua mão, mas parou de repente.

\- O que foi? – A Guia Espiritual indagou preocupada. O youkai voltou a pousar a mão sobre a barriga dela e deu um sorriso.

\- Acho que o bebê gosta do calor da minha mão. – Ele disse sorrindo para ela. Parecia satisfeito. – Acho que ele gosta de mim, onna.

\- É claro que gosta. – A jovem disse com convicção. – Ele sabe que você é o papai e que vai protegê-lo sempre. Se bem que pode ser uma menina.

\- Dá no mesmo. – Hiei disse num dar de ombros, enquanto continuava acariciando a barriga dela.

\- Eu sei. – Botan respondeu sorrindo. Hiei estava tão fofo daquele jeito. Cuidando do bebê deles. – E ele ou ela também sabe.

\- Você tem que dormir, onna. Já está tarde. – O youkai disse deitando-se ao lado dela e apagando o abajur. Quando a abraçou, sua mão foi automaticamente para a barriga da jovem.

* * *

 **Mais Alguns Dias Depois**

 **How you changed my world, you'll never know**

 **(Como você mudou meu mundo, você nunca vai saber)**

 **I'm different now, you helped me grow**

 **(Estou diferente agora, você me ajudou a crescer)**

\- Amor... – Botan sacudia Hiei pelo braço. Ela conseguira se libertar do abraço dele e estava sentada na cama tentando acordá-lo. Naquele dia o youkai chegara tarde. Aparentemente havia acontecido algum tipo de revolta no Makai.

\- Hm...? – Hiei estava em um sono muito pesado. Quase como nas vezes em que gastava toda a sua energia numa batalha e tinha que hibernar para se recuperar. – O que houve? Estou acordado... – Os olhos dele estavam quase se fechando novamente, quando se lembrou do bebê. – Está tudo bem? – Perguntou sentando-se, agitado.

\- Está tudo bem. – Ela disse um pouco envergonhada. – Mas estou com vontade de comer sorvete de amendoim com calda de chocolate. – O koorime olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

\- É sério que você me acordou pra isso? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – Onna... Estou muito cansado. Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo grave... – O youkai estava quase deitando novamente.

\- Nosso filho está pedindo, Hiei. Por favor. Acho que vou enlouquecer se não comer o sorvete logo... – Hiei podia notar que Botan realmente acreditava nisso. Ele achava tudo aquilo um absurdo, mas não poderia deixá-la angustiada daquele jeito.

\- Ok, onna. Eu vou comprar o sorvete. – O koorime começou a se levantar, mas a jovem o puxou de volta e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

\- Obrigada. – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto ele saia da cama. – Prometo te recompensar depois. – Hiei deu um sorriso de canto depois de colocar a calça e a camisa.

\- Vou cobrar. – O koorime falou antes de sair do quarto.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois ele estava de volta e Botan o aguardava, sentada na sala. Assim que ele colocou os pés no cômodo, a jovem se levantou e tomou o pacote, que continha o sorvete e a calda, de sua mão. Ela já estava indo para a cozinha, quando parou, largou a sacola no chão e voltou a se aproximar dele.

\- Você é, definitivamente, o melhor marido e o melhor pai do mundo. – Botan disse abraçando-o e lhe dando um beijo, antes de voltar a se focar no sorvete. – A gente te ama. – E assim, ela foi para a cozinha saborear seu sorvete.

Hiei ficou parado onde estava por alguns segundos. A onna o chamara de marido. Ele sabia que eram casados, basicamente, mas nunca tinha pensado na situação deles com essas definições. Então aquilo significava que se alguém perguntasse o que a jovem era dele, ele deveria dizer que ela era sua esposa? O koorime deu de ombros e foi para o quarto. Não se importava com todas aquelas nomenclaturas, mas talvez tudo isso fosse importante para Botan. Ele voltou a se deitar. Pensaria melhor no assunto no dia seguinte.

Quando Botan foi para o quarto, pensou, por um segundo, se deveria acordar Hiei novamente, para que ele a abraçasse, mas bastou que ela deitasse ao lado dele, para que o koorime, automaticamente, se voltasse para seu lado e pousasse a mão em sua barriga. A jovem sorriu ternamente... O instinto dele, mesmo dormindo, era proteger o bebê deles. Aquilo era muito fofo. Botan pegou seu celular. Tinha que bater uma foto daquela cena...

* * *

 **Algumas Semanas Depois**

 **You came into my life, sent from above**

 **(Você entrou na minha vida, enviado do céu)**

 **When I lost all hope, you showed me love**

 **(Quando eu perdi toda a esperança, você me mostrou o amor)**

 **I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time**

 **(Eu percebi você, garoto, na hora certa)**

 **Angel of mine**

 **(Meu anjo)**

\- Está vendo, Hiei? – Perguntou o médico que executava a ultrassonografia. – Esse é o bebê de vocês. – O koorime encarava a imagem, chocado. Era claro que não conseguia identificar tudo que estava vendo, mas dava para notar que havia algo ali. Dava para ver as mãos de seu filho, dava para ouvir seu coração. Botan chorava emocionada.

\- Já dá pra saber se é menino ou menina? – Indagou a jovem. O médico então parou o aparelho numa área.

\- É menina. – Falou o médico. Hiei olhou para a área indicada, em dúvida.

\- Isso é...? – O koorime não concluiu a pergunta, mas o médico assentiu.

\- Sim. Se fosse um menino, a essa altura daria pra ver o pênis do bebê. – Botan olhou para a imagem surpresa. – Bom, vou preparar as imagens para vocês levarem, pode limpar sua barriga, Botan. – O médico falou antes de sair da sala.

\- Se ela puxar à mãe vai me dar trabalho. – Comentou Hiei com um pequeno sorriso. Botan lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira e ficou vermelha.

\- Você não tem jeito, Hiei. – O koorime riu e a jovem, sem conseguir se conter, o acompanhou.

\- Só falei a verdade. – Ele insistiu. Botan apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Estava muito feliz para conseguir repreendê-lo como devia.

* * *

 **Nothing means more to me than what we share**

 **(Nada significa mais para mim do que o que compartilhamos)**

 **No one in this whole world can ever compare**

 **(Ninguém, neste mundo, poderia se comparar)**

 **Last night the way you moved…** **You're still on my mind**

 **(Noite passada, a maneira como você se moveu... Você continua na minha mente)**

 **Angel of Mine**

 **(Meu anjo)**

\- O que está fazendo, onna? – Hiei perguntou, sentando ao lado dela no sofá.

\- Estou lendo esse livro sobre nomes de bebês... – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – O que você acha de 'Sakura'?

\- 'Flor de cerejeira'? Não... – O koorime disse com o cenho franzido. Aquele nome não lhe agradava nem um pouco. – É muito comum.

\- E 'Masako'? Significa... – Hiei sacudiu a cabeça antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar.

\- Minha filha não vai ter nenhum nome que comece com 'Masa'. – Ele disse sério. Botan teve que segurar o riso. Sabia que ele só dizia isso por causa do Guia Espiritual com quem ela saíra.

\- Ok, senhor sabichão. Você escolhe um nome e eu digo se concordo. – Ela entregou o livro para ele. O koorime o folheou.

\- Que tal 'Harumi'? – Hiei sugeriu. Eles estavam na primavera e, com certeza, a filha deles seria linda. A jovem ficou pensando enquanto acariciava sua barriga.

\- Eu gosto desse nome... – Foi quando ela sentiu uma leve movimentação em sua barriga. – Acho que ela também gosta. – Ela pegou a mão de Hiei e colocou sobre sua barriga. O koorime sorriu ao sentir o chute do bebê.

\- Acho que sim. – Ele concordou, parecendo analisar as emoções de sua filha. – Acho que é, definitivamente, um sim.

\- Então vai ser Harumi mesmo. – Botan concordou sorrindo para ele. Aquele era um dos momentos mais emocionantes da sua vida. – Como você acha que ela vai ser? – Hiei ainda estava com a mão na barriga dela.

\- Vamos torcer para que ela não puxe muito de mim... – Ele disse reflexivo. A jovem notou que ele parecia divagar sobre seu passado. - Qualquer coisa que seja metade você, tem cinquenta por cento de chance de ser perfeita. – O youkai disse com um sorriso de canto.

\- Isso é muito fofo, Hiei. – Ela disse tentando animá-lo. – Mas quero que ela seja muito parecida com você.

\- O quê? – O koorime perguntou chocado. – Quer que ela seja uma ladra? Uma pessoa sombria...? – Botan olhou para ele boquiaberta. Era assim que ele via a si mesmo?

\- Do que está falando, Hiei? Você não é assim. Não é sombrio. – Ele a encarou com ceticismo. – Você não é sempre sombrio, seu chato. – A Guia Espiritual insistiu. – Além do mais, essa é só uma pequena característica sua... Você é corajoso, forte, bondoso, atencioso, carinhoso.

\- Não sou assim, onna. – Hiei disse ficando vermelho. Botan, obviamente, não o conhecia tão bem.

\- Ah, não? Quantos pais você acha que acordam no meio da noite pra comprar um sorvete? – A jovem perguntou rindo. – Quantos pais acordam no meio da noite e ficam tentando se comunicar por telepatia com a filha que ainda está dentro da barriga da mãe? – O youkai pensara que isso fosse um segredo dele. – Quantos maridos desistem de seus sonhos de obter poder por amar uma Guia Espiritual? – Botan tocou o rosto dele e o aproximou do seu. – Você tem que parar de se subestimar, Hiei. Você é um pai e um marido incrível. – Ela pegou seu celular e procurou a foto que tirara algum tempo atrás, quando Hiei, automaticamente, colocara a mão na barriga dela, mesmo que estivesse dormindo. – E, além de tudo isso, é muito fofo. – O youkai olhou para a foto com os olhos arregalados.

\- Você tem que apagar essa foto, onna. – Ele disse tentando pegar o celular.

\- Nunca. – Ela afastou o telefone dele. – Quero mostrar essa foto para Harumi, um dia. Ela tem que saber como o papai a amava desde que estava na barriga da mamãe. – Hiei conseguiu pegar o aparelho da mão dela e levantou do sofá para ficar fora do alcance da jovem. – Mesmo que você consiga apagar a foto, eu já a salvei em um pen drive e também já revelei várias cópias. – Botan disse rindo. Hiei estreitou os olhos para ela. – Você não tem escapatória. Harumi também vai te achar fofo.

\- Onna, isso não vai ficar assim. – Hiei colocou o celular dela sobre a mesa de centro e voltou a se aproximar.

\- Hiei... – A Guia Espiritual se levantou e começou a andar na direção contrária a dele. – Lembre-se que sou uma mulher grávida e a mãe dos seus filhos... – Ela disse tentando segurar o riso. O youkai ficou surpreso com o uso do plural na palavra filhos. Isso significava que ela planejava ter mais filhos com ele? Esse pensamento não era tão assustador quanto ele pensara na primeira vez em que ouvira que teria uma filha.

\- Devia ter pensado nisso antes. – Botan ia correr em direção ao quarto, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, Hiei a pegou no colo. – Agora você é minha. – Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

\- Não sei se isso é uma coisa ruim... – Ela disse beijando-o no rosto e fazendo-o rir.

\- Logo você vai descobrir. – O koorime respondeu levando-a para o quarto.

* * *

 **I never knew I could feel each moment**

 **(Eu nunca soube que poderia sentir cada momento)**

 **As if it were new**

 **(Como se fosse novo)**

 **Every breath that I take, the love that we make**

 **(Cada respiração, o amor que fazemos)**

 **I only share it with you**

 **(Eu compartilho apenas com você)**

\- Você se lembra da primeira vez em nos vimos? – Botan perguntou sonolenta.

\- O quê? – Hiei indagou surpreso pela pergunta.

\- Eu estava tentando me lembrar da primeira vez em que nos vimos... Foi naquela vez em que você atacou a Keiko? – A jovem tentava forçar sua memória, mas não se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes disso. – Acho que foi...

\- Essa não foi a primeira vez que eu vi você, onna. – O koorime disse baixinho.

\- E quando você me viu antes disso? – Ela sentou na cama e puxou o lençol para se cobrir. Será que realmente haviam se encontrado antes daquela vez?

\- Eu estava andando na rua, indo para a casa de Kurama, pois precisávamos resolver alguns detalhes sobre o roubo dos artefatos... Eu não estava usando minha roupa usual e Kurama havia insistido pra eu usasse um boné e óculos escuros, para me disfarçar ou algo assim. Estava perto da hora do almoço e resolvi parar numa lanchonete. Estava pensando em roubar um sanduíche, embora a raposa tivesse me dado algum dinheiro para esse tipo de situação. Eles, certamente, não conseguiriam me ver, então não haveria problema. – Ele lembrou com um pequeno sorriso e Botan lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação, que não foi levado muito a sério devido ao sorriso que ela lhe dava. – O lugar estava cheio e, de repente, essa pessoa...

\- Essa pessoa sou eu? Sou eu? – Ela perguntou animada, fazendo-o rir.

\- Essa pessoa entrou no lugar, desesperada por cafeína.

\- Oh, sou eu. – Botan disse contente e deu um beijo no rosto dele. – Continue...

\- Eu era um dos próximos na fila. E essa garota me puxou, com os olhos arregalados, implorando pra passar na minha frente, pois ela estava desesperada por um café. Eu disse para ela esperar a vez dela e virei às costas. E então ela começou falar duzentas palavras por minuto, dizendo sabe-se lá o que. Eu finalmente me virei para ela e disse que ela estava sendo irritante. – A jovem parecia estar se lembrando daquela cena.

\- Você mandou ela se sentar e disse que quando fosse sua vez ela poderia falar. – Hiei assentiu com a cabeça. – Aposto que ela aceitou isso muito bem, já que parece ser uma pessoa adorável.

\- Ela me perguntou quando era meu aniversário. Eu não disse e ela não parou de falar. Eu desisti e disse quando era meu aniversário. Então ela abriu o jornal na página dos horóscopos, escreveu alguma coisa, rasgou um pedaço do jornal e me entregou. – O youkai parecia se lembrar desse momento com certa nostalgia. Botan sorria feliz com a história que ele contava. – Então eu olhei pra esse pedaço de papel em minhas mãos, e sob o signo de escorpião, ela havia escrito: "Você vai encontrar um mulher irritante hoje. Deixe ela passar na sua frente e ela irá embora." Eu deixei ela passar na minha frente.

\- Mas ela não foi embora. – Respondeu Botan, rindo. – Ela sentou com você e continuou falando.

\- Ela me disse para guardar aquele horóscopo, colocar na minha carteira, e levar comigo aonde eu fosse e que um dia ele me traria sorte. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar que isso acontecera e pegou sua capa. Retirou algo de um bolso interno e mostrou para ela. Botan arregalou os olhos.

\- Bem, querido, eu diria qualquer coisa por uma xícara de café. – Ela analisou o papel, surpresa. – Não acredito que você guardou isso. Você manteve esse papel com você, durante todo esse tempo? – A jovem olhou para o rosto dele e notou que ele estava envergonhado. – Você guardou esse papel na sua capa. – Ela constatou. Algumas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dela. – Quanto tempo faz isso?

\- Quatro anos.

\- Quatro anos... – Agora Botan chorava abertamente. – Por que você guardou isso por quatro anos, Amor?

\- Acho que acreditei no que aquela louca me disse. Acreditei que se ficasse com o papel ele me traria sorte. E acabou trazendo mesmo. – Hiei pegou mais alguma coisa em sua capa. – Eu comprei isso. Achei que você poderia querer usar... – Ela olhou para a mão dele e viu duas alianças.

\- Hiei...

\- Sei que não somos casados, mas parece que humanos gostam de demonstrar que estão com alguém num relacionamento. Shizuru me ajudou a escolher. Ela e Kurama ajudaram, na verdade.

\- Você vai usar também? – O koorime deu de ombros com o rosto vermelho.

\- Não me importo de usar, desde que seja isso que você quer.

\- Claro que é isso que eu quero. – Botan disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele colocar a aliança no dedo dela, o que ele fez. E, em seguida, a jovem fez o mesmo. – Realmente não entendo como você espera que eu deixe de chamá-lo de fofo depois disso. – Ela falou rindo e o koorime revirou os olhos.

\- Devolva a aliança. – Hiei pediu tentando segurar a mão dela.

\- Não. – Botan respondeu afastando a mão dele, rindo. Hiei fez cócegas nela e tentou pegar a aliança, também estava rindo.

\- Então diga que não sou fofo.

\- Ok. Ok. Você não é nem um pouco fofo. – Ela disse às gargalhadas. Ambos sabiam que a jovem jamais deixaria de chamá-lo de fofo quando tivesse a oportunidade.

 **I looked at you, Looking at me**

 **(Eu vejo você olhando para mim)**

 **Now I know why they say the best things are free**

 **(Agora eu sei por que dizem que as melhores coisas são de graça)**

 **I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time**

 **(Eu percebi você, garoto, na hora certa)**

 **Angel of mine**

 **(Meu anjo)**

 **[Angel of Mine – Monica]**

 **04/01/2017**

* * *

Tem uma pitada de "Gilmore Girls" na história de como eles se conheceram. Não resisti, rs


End file.
